Unconditional
by Onceuponfiftyshades
Summary: Unconditional is a story from Elliot's perspective. He's Christian's brother who loves him unconditionally. He's his defender even when Christian doesn't know it. We start a year before Anastasia and will continue as long as my muse allows. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Aspen

EL James owns these characters. Inspired by Fifty Shades and the lovely characters in her stories.

 **Aspen.**

"Elliot, my jet is leaving at 2:00 with or without you." Ah, my brother, always the understanding and compassionate brother. I'm sitting here on top of a new "green" building overlooking the city. I find it ironic that my brother sits at the top of GEH inside but I get to sit at the top of my new building, outside.

He's been busy with business deals since I can remember. I'm totally shocked that he has agreed to take me to Aspen this weekend. He says that it is his idea but I had been planting the seed ever since I found out Gia would be finishing up her new project at the house. Gia Matteo, she's something else. Christian can't stand her but because of her reputation as the best architect in the area, he hired her. She is the best but my experience has been with more than just her creative ideas in the architectural world. She's energetic, vivacious, and is totally fine with our no strings attached visits. She's finishing up the den in the basement. I know that there's a new billiards table that I can't wait to try out. To try out with her.

We arrive in Aspen around 6:00. We left precisely at 2:00 and made it in just 4 hours. I don't know what Christian's rush was. All he does is move from one business space to the next. He needs to get laid but I'm not into his crowd so I don't know how to make that happen for him. Who am I kidding? He doesn't have a crowd. He is alone. Alone and lonely. He would never admit that.

I begin to wonder if he would go with me out to the club tonight. I haven't seen Gia and I really need to get some action. He could always be my wingman and run in to someone he likes but that's not very realistic. He hates clubbing. He doesn't like to be in such close quarters. I understand he has the fear that someone will brush up against him or get a bit too friendly. I don't know how to fix that part of him. No one does. We've tried.

"Hey bro, I need to get out. Wanna come with me to the new club downtown?"

"Leliot, you know I have work to do."

"How do you do it?" I've now made myself comfortable on the couch in his office. I've never seen anyone relax in here.

"What? Be successful?" He always has to jab at me even though I know he thinks highly of my success.

"I mean, sitting at a desk all day long and then never finding," how should I say this,"a release".

He closes his laptop and glares at me. I glare back at him. I'm trying to see if he's going to let me in on his outlets. How he lets lose.

"I'm fine Elliot. I don't need to fuck someone every day of the week and twice on Sunday."

There it is. His judgement. My relaxation is gone and I'm done. I get up and leave the room before I take him by the collar and scream. He just needs to get out and see what fun is. He could relax and see what normal people do. Normal. I have always hated that word. People have always pushed Christian to be normal and I can't believe I am doing the same thing. He's my brother and I will take out anyone that says anything about him not being normal. I got in enough fights defending him when we were kids. My friends knew to keep their opinions about Christian to themselves but I knew what they were thinking. He never had friends. The times that I would drag him along with my friends and me were never comfortable. He never knew how to relax. I wonder what it will take. If it will ever happen.

I've hunted down Gia in my own subtle way. I texted her and told her I was in town and that I would be going to Caribou tonight. She responded and told me she was thirsty and might see me. I know she will see me. I can quench her thirst as much as she quenches mine.

I head out to the car passing by Christian's office.

"Don't wait up for me mom!"

"Fuck off!"

Yep. That's his way of saying he loves me.

Caribou isn't as busy as it is during ski season. There are still enough young people spending their time drinking and driving the flashy cars that their parents have paid for. My father never believed in spoiling us. We earned our cars through working for his friends. His connections helped but we put in the time. I'll never forget when I roared up the driveway in my 1999 BMW 323i convertible. Christian couldn't drive yet and I could tell that he was eyeing my freedom. I had interned at my dad's firm for two summers just to earn the money to lease it. I knew the chicks would love it. Christian was still spending time fighting and getting kicked out of school. He was jealous of my time on my own and my independence. He eyed my new ride and then said the weirdest thing to come from someone his age.

"I think Audi makes a safer A8." He then turned around and walked back into the house. He was spending way too much time with Grandma Treveleyan.

I was getting lost in my thoughts when in walked Gia. She has platinum blonde hair and always looks like she's dressed to kill. I lean back and pretend I haven't noticed her.

"Thirsty?" Gia purrs. I look at her and I know we're not going to be here long. She leans in and brushes her hand up my thigh. "Would you like to see the new den I've put in your brother's basement? I think we can quench our thirsts there." I lean closer and grab her hand. "I'd love to see what you've done with your creativity." We get up and exit the club.


	2. Emergency

EL James owns these characters. Inspired by Fifty Shades and the lovely characters in her stories.

Emergency.

Gia never disappoints. We walked into the house trying to be quiet while stumbling downstairs. I hadn't had much to drink but Gia was intoxicating. I don't remember much but I know that the new billiards table is now mine.

I'm awoken by what sounds like a cry. Christian. He must be having another nightmare. Thank goodness Gia is passed out on the couch and can't hear it. I don't know how I'd explain that chink in my brother's armor. He always has nightmares. But then I hear a thump. That's weird. Did he fall out of bed? I better go check on this one. I grab my clothes and run upstairs.

"Ah!" I hesitate when I get to his door. He's whimpering in there. What the hell is going on.

"Shit!" "Taylor!" That's it. If he's calling for Taylor then there's something wrong. I run into his room and see him on the floor curled up in pain. Taylor runs in and stops when he sees him.

"Sir. Mr. Grey, what' wrong?" Christian is grimacing and there's sweat beading on his forehead.

"Lelliot, call mom!" Now I know something is wrong when he tells me to call our mom. I grab the phone and call.

"Christian?" My mom answers on the first ring but sounds groggy.

"No mom, it's Elliot. There's something wrong with Christian."

"What? What is it?"

"He's in some type of pain. Let me put you on speakerphone."

"Christian, honey, what's wrong? What hurts?" Christian goes to speak and then he loses it. There's vomit everywhere. He's whimpering and digging his fingers into the carpet. I grab his hand but then he yanks it back and puts his hand on his right side.

"Mom" he says in a weak voice.

"Mom, he's gotten sick and he's grabbing his right side. He won't talk and he's sweating." My heart is racing and I notice that Carmella has walked in and grabbed some wet washcloths for his face.

"Dr. Grey, should we call an ambulance?" Taylor is in professional mode while I'm trying to figure out what is going on.

"Yes! It sounds like appendicitis. Call an ambulance and Carrick and I will be there as soon as we can. Elliot, take care of him." I can tell my mom is tearing up. Honestly, I'm close too.

"Christian, Taylor is calling an ambulance. It's going to be okay." I'm holding him around the waist being careful not to touch him and cause him more pain. Carmella keeps handing me a cold rag every couple minutes. Christian is barely able to take a breath.

"Christian, it's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know." He breathes out. This gets to me. I look up and Gia is standing in the doorway not knowing what to do.

"Gia, just go let the paramedics in." She looks at me and nods her head. I can tell she doesn't feel wanted in this scene. I look back at Christian just as he vomits again. This time he lets out a guttural scream of agony. "It's going to be okay, "I say and grab another rag from Carmella.

Taylor has grabbed a blanket off of the bed now because Christian is shaking uncontrollably. Just when I think I can't take it anymore, I hear sirens and Taylor runs out of the room toward the front door.

"They're going to touch me." Christian barely gets this concern out and I look at him communicating the same concern. "It's okay, I'll make sure they don't but I may have to, Christian." He starts to shake even more just as the stretcher is wheeled into the room. Christian immediately slumps back towards me. I put up my hand in warning to the paramedics.

"Please, he has haphephobia. Don't touch his chest or back and tell him before you touch anywhere else." The paramedics nod their heads and I watch as they start to ask him questions.

"Where does it hurt, Mr. Grey?" Christian can barely talk but points to his lower right side. My mom was probably right. She's an amazing doctor even several states away. "We're going to have to lift you up and have you lie down on the stretcher. Will you be able to handle that?" Christian looks up at me and I nod. "Let me help him up." I wrap the heavy blanket around him and slowly help him up to his feet. I remember a time when we were young when Christian had to be carried. My dad wrapped him up with the thickest blanket he could find so he didn't touch his skin. It's the only thing that worked. Christian lays back but then suddenly grabs a hold of my arm. He's squeezing it and I don't know if it's fear or pain. Unfortunately, I think it's both. They buckle him on the stretcher and start to wheel him out of the house. Gia is nervously sitting on the couch by the front door.

"Gia, I'll call you later." "Of course, Elliot. Do you want me to call anyone?" I shake my head no and walk out the door alongside Christian.

The paramedics understand that it's necessary for me to hang on to Christian and help them know where they can touch him. I know that he feels a burning sensation when anyone touches where he was abused. They're going to have to attach monitors and I know this isn't going to be good.

"Christian, you have to let them attach the heart monitors."

"No, please, I need mom." My 25 year old brother hasn't let anyone do that since my mom saved him when he was four. She was the doctor on call when he was found and brought into the hospital. They have a special relationship. She is his savior.

"Christian, they won't hurt you. Hang on." The paramedic quickly sticks the monitors on and in an instant you can hear Christian's heart beating rapidly. He's looking at me with shear agony in his eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He squeezes my hand the whole way to the hospital. Luckily, Christian is okay with his arms and hands being touched. They are able to start an I.V. and put the oxygen sensor on his finger. We arrive at the hospital and they start to wheel him into the E.R. I see Taylor running up to the entrance. He must have followed the ambulance. We both follow Christian into the exam room and I step back and let the paramedics explain what's happening to the doctors and nurses. All of a sudden, I see them pull out some of the restraints from alongside the bed and I jump.

"You can't use those! He has haphephobia and can't be touched or restrained!" An older, somewhat arrogant looking doctor turns around.

"And how do you expect us to take care of your brother? We'll need to sedate him but he won't be able to answer any questions?" I walk over to Christian who now has an oxygen tube but his eyes are dilated and I can tell he's only seconds from going into a state.

"Let me hold him when he needs to be restrained. If he panics you won't be able to get an answer from him anyway." The doctor nods and I walk over to Christian.

"Christian, I've got you. No one is going to hurt you." Christian looks at me and focuses his eyes on me. I hold his arms as the doctors quickly strip him and pull a sheet up to his waist. The nurse looks at me and tells me that they will need to sedate him for the scan. Then once they know that it is appendicitis then they will take him straight to the O.R. The nurse injects something into his I.V. and his eyes begin to look a little distant.

"It's going to be okay, Christian, I will protect you. You are my brother and no one can hurt you." He starts to fade and then looks at me,

"Elena did." He slips into unconsciousness and I'm left with a chill running from my head to my feet. I feel my heart start to beat rapidly and I my vision starts to blur.


	3. Elena

**Thank you to the guest reviewer for telling me about the problem with the last paragraph. Hopefully, I've fixed it. Chapter 4 will be done no later than Monday. Valentine's Day parties and birthday parties are making my life busy:(**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I've had this story sitting on my computer for 4 months and have been afraid to post it. I hope you are liking Elliot's POV. These first few chapters are going to be setting up the relationship of Christian and Elliot. We'll eventually make it through this year and then get to Kate and Elliot's relationship. Enjoy!**

 **Elena.**

"What?" I start to feel like I'm going to pass out and then both Taylor and the nurse grab me. I can't quite catch my breath. The only thing I can hear is the blood pumping through my veins. Before I know it, Taylor and the nurse are sitting me down in a chair. The nurse turns back to Christian and starts to get his bed ready to go to the scan.

"Wait! I have to talk to him!" I start to stand up but Taylor sits me back down.

"He's already asleep, Mr. Grey. You need to stay seated and relax. " He's looking at me straight in the eyes. Taylor isn't going to let me up.

"Did you hear what he said?" Taylor straightens up and clears his throat.

"I didn't hear anything, Mr. Grey." I don't know if he's telling the truth or if he's just doing his job of seeing and _not hearing_.

Christian has been wheeled out of the room and taken to the scan. I want to go follow him but the nurse isn't allowing me to leave the room. Apparently, it's protocol for them to make sure I'm not going to pass out if I stand up. Pretty soon a bed is pushed back in the room and I'm forced to sit on the bed and have my vitals checked. This is ridiculous. My brother needs me and I'm being treated like a baby. My head is clearing up but I have a terrible headache. The nurse brings me some juice and I feel like a small child. It's humiliating.

"I have to go see my brother. Where is he?" The nurse takes the blood pressure cuff off and clears her throat.

"I will go find out for you. If it is appendicitis they will take him straight up to the O.R." She leaves the room and I start to run my hands through my hair. I'm trying to figure out what has just gone on. Elena hurt him? I am trying to figure out how Elena could have hurt him. What the hell is going on? My thoughts are interrupted by the E.R. doctor coming in.

"Mr. Grey, as soon as you feel up to it, you may head on upstairs. Your heart rate and blood pressure look good. You probably were just shaken up by all of the excitement. Your brother's appendix needs to be removed immediately and he's been taken upstairs to surgery. There is a waiting room outside the O.R. for family."

"Is he going to be okay?" I'm seriously worried about my brother. I'm supposed to take care of him. I told him I would.

"The surgical nurses upstairs can give you an update as soon as they are able to. It doesn't take long to remove the appendix laparoscopically. If it has ruptured then they'll have to open him up and do an appendectomy."

"Shit!" I've got to get upstairs. I start to sit up and Taylor stands in front of me. He's treating me like I'm sick and I won't have it. I'm not some little weak child.

We make it up to the surgical floor and find the waiting room. The nurses aren't able to tell me anything since the surgery has just started. I sit down and immediately start running my hands through my hair. I look down at my phone and realize the battery is dead. Shit, my mother is going to be pissed if she can't get a hold of me. Almost as if my mind is being read, Taylor's phone rings. Taylor answers it.

"Mrs. Grey, this is Taylor. Yes ma'am, Christian has been taken up for an appendectomy and Elliot is feeling better." I can tell my mom is going nuts on the other end of the line. He hands me the phone with a look of pity on his face.

"Elliot! What's wrong? Are you okay?" In the background, I can hear my dad asking the same question.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just got dizzy. Everything was happening so quickly and I guess I got overwhelmed. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about? Christian's okay isn't he?"

"Mom, he's okay. They just had to sedate him early on because of his condition and I couldn't talk to him or go with him. I should have done more." My mom is trying to keep it together since she's talking on the on flight phone but I know she's anxious.

"Oh Elliot, I'm so glad you were there. I don't know what would have happened if he'd been alone. Christian has probably been ignoring the symptoms. You're a good brother, Elliot. I better get off the phone. We'll be there as soon as we land." They'll probably get here about the time he's out of surgery and then she can question the doctors and nurses.

Taylor is hovering over me wondering what to do. He can't really stake out the O.R. and I have a feeling he is watching me like a hawk. I sit down and lean forward. I start to rub my hands through my hair. When I was little, my mom used to do that to calm us down. I've even seen her do it to my dad. A thought suddenly occurs to me. Mia! I haven't heard from Mia! I look up at Taylor.

"Did anyone talk to Mia?" She just came home from Paris for the month and I know she'll go ballistic.

Taylor nods, "Yes, sir, I confirmed that she was on the plane with your parents before they left Seattle." I don't know if this is good or bad but we'll see. If my mom is Christian's savior then Mia is her angel in training. Christian wouldn't be able to live if something happened to Mia and I think she feels the same way about him. Taylor interrupts my thoughts,

"Would you like some more juice, Elliot? The nurse seemed to think it would be a good idea." I look up at him and pat the chair next to me.

"You're off duty, Taylor. Besides, it wasn't my blood sugar that was the problem."

Taylor takes a deep breath, "I know." Taylor is a man of few words but I know he hears many and knows all. I look at him and then put my hands back in my hair.

"Do you know what he meant about Elena?" There's silence and then he clears his throat.

"I think that is something for your brother to share." I look up at him. I want to rip his throat out. If he knows something and hasn't told me then I won't have any control over myself. I know he's doing his job so I stand up and walk across the room. I know that Christian's done a business deal with Elena. I wonder if he meant that he was hurt business wise. Maybe they lost some money. Or maybe there's more to it. Elena has always taken interest in Christian's life. She used to pay him to do odd things around her and Linc's estate. She always had something for him to do even when he was home on break from Harvard. Even though it was hard work that left him bruised and exhausted, he seemed to benefit from it. He stopped fighting in school and seemed more focused. I think work has always kept him focused and in control. When Christian dropped out of Harvard, she loaned him $100,000 to start up his company. I'm the only one in the family that knows about it because he was staying with me at the time so I overheard things. Still, I can't shake this feeling that there's something he wanted to tell me that didn't have to do with business. "Elena did," keeps echoing in my head. I take a deep breath and sit down. This surgery seems like it's taking a long time.

"Elliot!" My mom comes barging in the waiting room waking me from my worries. Mia and my father are right behind her.

"Why is he still in surgery? Certainly an appendectomy shouldn't take this long! I'm going to ask the nurses." After a quick hug she leaves and I look at my dad.

"She's been in hysterics not being able to be here and be with Christian. How are you Elliot?" He pulls me into a big bear hug. My dad is strict but not with his love. He knows when we need it. Mia starts rubbing my back and I turn around and hug her. We sit down and I take a deep breath. I know I'm going to have to tell the whole story. Thankfully my mom comes back in with news.

"It ruptured! His appendix ruptured! Apparently they are taking longer because the laparoscopic surgery wouldn't work so they had to switch to an open appendectomy. Oh my poor baby!" She sits down next to me and pulls me into her arms.

"Are you doing okay, Elliot, any more dizziness?"

"No mom. I'm fine" She starts to rub my hair as I lean on her.

"Taylor, did he seem ill to you earlier today?"

"No ma'am. I'm sorry" He's already in Taylor mode and is standing by the door. "I've spoken to both Gail and Carmella and they said his appetite wasn't normal. Apparently, he asked for Carmella to have soup tonight but didn't eat it. I'm sorry I didn't notice." My mom stood up and walked over to Taylor.

"You can't read his mind, Taylor. It's not your fault. Christian probably didn't even know what was going on. There's usually no reason for this to happen. It just sneaks up on you." Hmm sneak up on you is right. I'm glad I was there but it really scared me.

"However, he must have let it go on for a little while. It shouldn't rupture unless you wait 48 to 72 hours to see a doctor." We all settle back in silence for a while. My dad tries to calm my mom but she can't help but pace. Mia is curled up next to me and is uncharacteristically quiet.

A little bit later, a tired surgeon comes in the room and explains to us that the appendix had ruptured and that he is going to be on some very powerful IV antibiotics. He has to stay on them until they know there is no infection. Christian is not going to do well with the attention. We're told that a nurse will bring us into recovery in the next few minutes. Maybe then we can all breathe a sigh of relief.

It's about seven when the nurse takes us back to recovery. He's groggy and can't keep his eyes open. Every time he grimaces with pain, my mom hits the morphine button. At this rate, he'll never be able to open his eyes. We're told that he's going to be out of it for several hours.

"Elliot, you look exhausted. Why don't you and Taylor go back to the house and get some rest." My mom is probably just as exhausted but I really want to take her up on the offer.

"Mom, are you sure? Aren't you tired?" I walk up to her and hug her.

"I'll be fine. You go get some rest. Mia will grab us some breakfast and then when you return we will go back to the house. Taylor, call Gail and let her know how he's doing. I'm sure she's worried. " Taylor nods his head and waits by the curtain for me. I go over to Christian and grab his hand. I think I've held his hand more in the last 24 hours than in the last 24 years. Christian opens his eyes slowly and looks at me. He squeezes my hand and I squeeze back. I think that's as much as we can both say after last night.

When I get back to the house, I look at my phone. There's a text message from Gia.

 **How is Christian? I hope everything is alright. Call me if you want someone to talk to or just be there.** -G

Someone to talk to? I've never talked to Gia about anything other than sex and architecture. What on earth would we talk about? No I've got to get her off my back right now.

 **I just need to sleep and then I'm going back to the hospital. Night.** –E

I hope that works. I go into the shower and strip off my clothes. I can't believe what has happened in the last 12 hours. "Elena did," keeps running through my head. I really want the pain to be from a bad business deal and not something else. I wonder if she held the $100,000 loan over his head and that's why he has gone into business with her. I'm sure he paid her back in the first year. Christian never owes anyone anything. Feeling overwhelmed and exhausted, I turn the shower off, grab a towel, and head to bed. I'm too tired to even grab a clean pair of shorts. Within seconds, I'm asleep.

 _"Christian! Christian! What the fuck were you thinking!" I run into his room and he's in the shower. I don't care if he's embarrassed or not, he's going to pay for getting a speeding ticket in my new car. I pull back the shower curtain and am frozen in the spot. Christian has red marks all over his ass and back._

 _"What are you looking at Elliot! Get out!" I can't move._

 _"Christian, what…happened?"_

 _"Nothing, I just fell off the ladder onto some boards over at the Lincoln Estate. Not a big deal."_

 _"You need to let mom look at that."_

 _"No! Don't tell mom. She'll say it's too dangerous and that I can't go over there. I need to go. I'm getting paid and I can buy my own car soon."_

 _That would be nice if he got his own car. Then if he gets caught speeding on a traffic camera it will be his own car and not mine. I leave his room and go back to mine. Maybe I should tell mom he's hurt. If he fell off a ladder he could have something broken. No. He'll tell her if he's hurt. I don't need Christian mad at me. I would be the one battered and bruised._

I sit straight up in my bed. That's it!Elena hit him! I'm not sure why I dreamed this except for the fact that it must be my mind's way of making sense of what Christian said. I have to get back to the hospital and talk to him. I need to know what Elena did. No wonder he's never gotten over the abuse if he was still being abused. She's going to pay.

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to add the next one in the next couple of days.**


	4. Monster

**I hope you are enjoying the vulnerable side of the Grey brothers. Only one more chapter after this before we head back to Seattle. This is a short chapter but I won't be able to update again until after the weekend and I wanted to get this posted. Enjoy!**

 **Monster**.

I grab a sandwich out of the fridge on my way out the door. God bless Carmella. I'm not taking Taylor with me to the hospital. How did he know something about Elena? Has Christian confided in him? As far as I know, Christian doesn't confide in anyone but Flynn. I jump in the Audi and race off to the hospital. I enter the room and there are my mom, dad, and Mia sound asleep by Christian's bed. He's asleep too but with a pained expression on his face.

"Hey, mom, wake up. It's time you head back to the house. Carmella has everything made up for you." My mom yawns and sits up in her chair. She wakes up my dad and Mia. Mia doesn't want to wake up but eventually does when Christian starts to stir.

"Christian, are you waking up? I was so worried!" She jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.

"Mia, I'm okay. I'm just a little sore. Mom! What are you doing?" My mom is in doctor mode and has lifted his sheet and is looking at this incision.

"Christian, relax, I'm a doctor." She winks at him and then covers him back up. She then reaches over and kisses him on the forehead. "I love you, Christian. Don't ever scare me like this again."

"I won't." Christian looks over at my dad who is sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair.

"Dad." My dad stands up and walks over to grab Christian's hand.

"Christian, you scared your mom, your sister hasn't stopped crying, and your big brother almost passed out cold." Dad squeezes Christian's hand and then reaches over and pats me on the back choking up a bit.

"You kids are my life." I've never seen my dad short on words. He's a lawyer. He always has something to say.

"Carrick, let's leave the boys alone and go get some rest. We'll be back before this afternoon." The three leave the room after giving Christian one more kiss on the head.

"Passed out?" My brother looks over at me with a smirk on his face. He's thinking of the best comeback but I think the drugs are slowing him down. I look back at him with the more seriousness than I've ever had in my life. He stares back at me with concern.

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?" I've got to talk to him now while he can't run away and while he's still on morphine.

"What do you mean? At the house or here at the hospital?" He truly has no clue.

"Right after they gave you the sedative. I told you I would never allow anyone to hurt you." I look at him and he still has a blank look. "You said two words that have haunted me. You said, 'Elena did."

Christian inhales sharply and I hear his heart monitor start beeping rapidly. He turns pale but then quickly gets a straight look on his face. I've seen this before. It's when he's about to shut the world out. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I've got to say something. This is my only chance. I have to ask him.

"Did Elena hit you? Did she beat you? That one time I saw you in the shower…"

"Stop!" He grimaces in pain and holds his abdomen. I've gone too far. Maybe this wasn't the time. But it has to be it because he never reacts this way unless there's something he fears.

"I'm sorry Christian. I just love you and I thought that I was a good brother." I collapse into the chair next to his bed. Silence. There's only the beeping of the heart monitor. I'm feeling like I've unearthed something painful. Now I'm putting him through more pain. What have I done? I look up at him and his eyes are closed. He's not sleeping. He's escaping. I decide to leave the room and give him some time. Just as I'm almost out the door, he says,

"It was long ago." I stop not knowing if I should turn around or stay frozen. "She trained me to be successful in life in a way only a monster could understand."

"Monster?" This made me turn around and look him straight in the eyes. No one calls my brother a monster. Not even himself.

"What did she do, Christian? You can tell me." He's completely silent. He's not looking at me. I don't know if I should push it or just let it go. I don't think I can let it go.

"I want to know how Elena trained you to be successful. I'm not leaving until you tell me." I sit down and look at him. He's still laying with his eyes closed. I think he's just shutting me out but maybe he's fallen asleep. I decide to push it one more time.

"So based on what you've told me, she beat you into being successful. Is that right, Christian? You may be sitting there with your eyes closed but I know you hear me. Dammit, Christian, I'm going to figure out this shit with or without your side of the story!" I'm now standing over him yelling. I am pretty sure I'm going to get kicked out if I say one more thing. He is so good at tuning people out it scares me. Well, there's only one other way to do this.

"I'm calling Elena." I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone. He immediately sits up and grabs my phone with the coldest look I've ever seen. Then his arm starts shaking and the next thing I know he leans over the side of the bed and vomits all over the floor. I drop my phone and hit the button for the nurse.

"Oh man! I'm sorry, Christian. I'm sorry." He doesn't make a sound but just leans back with his brow furrowed in pain.

The nurse comes running in and goes to his side. "Mr. Grey! Where does it hurt? What are you feeling?" His heart rate is beeping quickly and he looks in pain. I regret what I've just done. I look down and there's blood on his sheet. Shit! What has happened?

"He's popped some stitches. Did he try to get up on his own? He shouldn't be moving. We're going to need to call the doctor." She pages the doctor while I grab him by the shoulders and apologize like never before.

"I'm sorry, Christian. Take some deep breaths. I won't ask anymore." The nurse has just given him some sedation through the IV. Apparently they have marked his chart because they seem prepared for panic attacks due to his haphephobia. He didn't really have a panic attack but I'll let them think that. She starts to untie the side of his gown so she can put clean ones on and I clear my throat.

"You better let me do it. He can't be touched." She nods at me and starts to grab the bandages for his incision. I pull back his gown and grab the sponge. I wipe off the vomit from his side, dry it, and help him slip on a new one. I've never taken care of my brother. He never allowed it. Now he's sedated and just has a faraway look in his eye. What have I done? How could I put him through this?

The doctor comes in and takes a look at his incision. He determines that they are not the deepest stitches and is able to fix them in the room. Christian's eyes are closed and I feel like the worst brother in the world.

Taylor enters the room about an hour after things have calmed down. I look up at him and he has the COP look on his face.

"Taylor, I have nothing to say to you. Not unless you want to tell me about this shit with Elena."

Taylor clears his throat. "My job is to protect your brother."

"Dammit, Taylor! Talking to both of them is like talking to a brick wall.

Knowing that Taylor will not be leaving his side for a while, I go for a walk out to the parking lot. Maybe Gia's offer isn't so bad. Maybe I need someone. I pick up my phone and text her.

 **Meet me at the house at 7**. –E

I am feeling like the monster now and think that I'm the worst person to be around my brother. I jump in the Audi and head back to the house. My mom is surprised to see me but I tell her I was tired and Taylor is with him. I head up to my room and crawl into bed. Before they leave for the hospital, my mom makes sure that I know there's food in the fridge and kisses my forehead.

After sleeping a bit, I decide it's time for me to take a shower and get ready for Gia. She can't think I'm weak. I don't show that. I may need companionship but I will not let down my guard.

I'm sitting at the table finishing Carmella's mac and cheese when I hear Gia's car arrive. I swing the door open before she has time to knock and start kissing her. I throw her over my shoulder and carry her to my room. If I'm a monster then I will act like a monster. I get lost in my emotions several times before I fall asleep next to her. When I wake in the morning, she's gone. Used and gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recovery**.

"Elliot Grey!" I'm awoken by my door swinging open and hitting the opposite wall.

Shit. It's my dad. I roll over in my bed and see him standing in my doorway with a furious glare. I'm pretty sure I'm too old to get yelled at by my dad. My dad never tolerated laziness on the weekends, especially when I was out late on a Friday night. My dad knew how I used up my excess energy on Fridays but was sure to exhaust me on Saturdays with chores and other responsibility crap.

"Is this what you do when your brother is in the hospital?" He kicks my shirt over a used condom that's lying on the floor. I sit up and get myself ready for a lecture. I know he's gonna rip me a new one.

"I don't know what has gotten into you. You aren't in college. You don't run away and sleep with random girls. Honestly, Elliot, it's not safe to be doing that!"

I let out a sign and rubbed my hands on my face. Safety is something both of my parents have drilled into me since I was a teenager when they walked in on me and and Victoria in the boathouse. After that embarrassing moment, I had lots of sit down talks about safe sex and how I wasn't old enough. At least those lectures stopped after high school. Then my mom just sent me care packages that included boxes of condoms. Not really what I wanted from my mom but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Dad, we were safe. It wasn't a random girl. It was Gia." I eye my shirt on the floor that is now covering one of probably many condoms. I know I'm tired. It must have been more than once.

"Elliot." My father sighs, sits on the edge of my bed, and starts running his hands through his hair.

"I hear that Christian had a panic attack while you were there yesterday." He looks at me trying to read my face. I'm not sure I'm expressing anything but guilt.

"Did you say something to him? What happened?" I don't know what to say to my dad. I don't want things to spiral out of control with Christian. I know something really bad happened with Elena but I also know Christian can't face it.

"I don't know, dad. It just sort of happened. I felt really bad. He had to have some stitches fixed." I sit up and once again guilt starts to overtake me.

"It's my fault." I start to feel overwhelmed. The room isn't big enough for both oxygen and guilt.

My father reaches up and puts his hand on my knee. "Now son, you know Christian has a lot of ghosts that run rampant in his head. You can't blame yourself when he can't even control them. Now let's go over to the hospital. Mia and Taylor stayed all night and I'd like to go relieve them."

"Dad, I don't know." I'm not looking at him. I feel like I'm a kid in trouble. I feel like if I go there it's going to be so uncomfortable that my dad will know there's something going on between Christian and me.

"Son, you don't shy away from things. Come on. Go wash whoever shared your bed with you last night and get dressed. We're leaving in 20." He puts his hand on my knee and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

Once he's gone, I jump in the shower and can't help but feel anxious. Just because everyone focuses on Christian's anxiety doesn't mean I don't have my own. I let the hot water run over my shoulders and down my back. It hurts a little but that takes away from the tightness in my chest. I need to go fix my brother. I'm the big brother. It's my job.

My dad and I walk into Christian's room and see Mia sleeping in a chair with her head resting on the side of Christian's bed. She looks exhausted. Mia loves Christian so much. I hope my brother's recovery is brief. She needs him back to his old self.

"Taylor, how was last night?" My dad knows who to get the full report from.

"He had a nightmare last night. He made himself sick again. Mia helped calm him down and he didn't hurt himself. They gave him something to help him sleep." I wonder if my questioning caused his nightmare or if it was one of his routine ones.

Taylor looks tired. I know he gets paid well but I'm sure taking care of your boss's emotions was not in the job description. I walk over and put my arm on Mia's back.

"Wake up baby girl. You need to get back to the house with mom. " She sits up and stretches.

"What time is it? Is he still sleeping?" She stands up and moves his hair out of his eyes.

"I think they gave him something to sleep. Come on you need to go back to the house and rest."

"I know but I hate to leave him. He had a nightmare last night. He kept saying someone was going to hurt him. The nurses can't touch him. I had to clean him up after he got sick. Taylor has had to help him to the bathroom." She lovingly rubs the side of his face. He opens his eyes a bit and looks at his angel, Mia.

"Mia." His words are scratchy and Mia reaches for some water. Then he looks over at me and a chill runs through me. He is sending me a message. It's a message I hear loud and clear.

"What time is it?" Christian grunts. He tries to sit up but his arms are too shaky.

"It's 8:00, Christian, go back to sleep." He doesn't even look at me when I say this. Maybe I shouldn't be here.

"I have to get out of here. I need to get back to Seattle." He tries to sit up again. Mia pushes the button on the side of his bed and slowly helps him sit.

"It's Sunday, Christian, and you're not going back to Seattle for at least a week." My father says this in a way that angers Christian. They glare at each other.

"The fuck I'm not! I have to get to my office! I have meetings with very important clients. Do you have any idea how many deals can fall through if I lay in bed for a week!"

"You have Ros," Mia speaks up with the solution that he will listen to, "and I can go back to the house and get your laptop." She stands next to his bed and reaches for his hand. He relaxes a bit and runs his other hand through his hair.

"Mia bring me my laptop but I'm still not staying in Aspen for a week!" He lays his head back and closes his eyes. He's not handling things. His cheeks look a little flushed. He really needs to stay Christian is not easily persuaded once his mind is made up.

Mia kisses his cheek and leaves with Taylor. I'm still standing by the window wanting to be outside, away from the cold that is my brother.

"Christian, have you eaten?" There is an untouched breakfast tray on his table. It's not like Christian to let food waste. He never allows himself to go hungry or waste a bit of food.

"I can't keep anything down, dad." He says this quietly not wanting to let on to his weakness.

"Your mom said the antibiotics and pain killers are making you nauseous son, but if you don't eat then you're not going to be strong enough to leave here. Let's try a bit of juice." He hands him the juice and then looks over at me.

"Elliot, sit down. I don't know what is going on but we're focusing on getting your brother better so he can get back to running his empire." Well, that says it all. Focus on Christian. Get my head together and move past my worries. Just as Christian starts to drink his juice a nurse walks in. She types something in the computer and then grabs the stethoscope from around her neck. My dad and I look up knowing this is not going to work. Just as my dad starts to say something, Christian holds up his hand. He sits up straight and pulls his gown down enough for the nurse. Then, to our surprise, the nurse hands the end of the stethoscope to Christian. He places it on his chest and breaths. She listens and then nods and walks out.

"Mom." That one name does explain it all. I'm sure mom worked something out between the nurses and Christian. She's good at everything she does. Christian slowly moves his legs over the side of the bed.

"I need to walk." I guess that's his way of asking for help or maybe he just wants us to stand back. His arms and legs are still a bit shaky so my dad grabs his arm to give him balance. Just as he's doing that his cell phone rings.

"It's your grandfather. Elliot take over." He gives me a look and I grab Christian by the elbow. We slowly walk out into the hall without saying a word.

"Did you have a fucking good time last night with that gold digger?" What? Oh, Gia. He's never liked her. But how did he know if he was unconscious. I wonder if he's guessing or if Taylor told him. I bet he has everyone in the family monitored.

"It's how I relieve stress. Besides, you wouldn't know what a good lay is like. One of these days we'll get someone to pop your cherry."

"Fuck you." He pulls his elbow out of my grasp, switches the IV pole to his left hand and then uses the wall to guide him the rest of the way down the hall.

Silence. Here we are again. My brother doesn't want to talk but there's something I need to say. Just as we turn at the end of the hallway, I have to get it off my chest.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Again, there's silence. He stops and takes a deep breath, focuses, and then continues. I guess that was his response. We head back into his room and my dad is still talking to my grandfather. Christian heads toward the bathroom and I follow.

"Something you want to see?" I take that as a dismissal and leave and close the door. A minute later, Christian makes it back to the bed and looks exhausted. He needs a break. My dad gets off the phone, he appraises the situation.

"Christian, I think Elliot and I are going to grab something to eat and give you some time to rest. Is there anything you need?"

"No." He's closing his eyes and trying to shut us out. My dad signals to me to get up and we head down to the cafeteria.

"Did you two get things resolved?" My dad doesn't meddle but he does make sure that Christian and I don't end up distant like he is with my uncle. They don't fight but they don't talk. We hardly see them. My dad has always wanted us to stay close. I think that's one reason why he always took us hiking, kayaking, and other bonding activities. It has kept us close. Well as close as anyone can be with Christian.

"Christian just wants to get out of here. I'm surprised he hasn't signed himself out." I lean back in my chair and sigh.

"Well, I think your mother explained to him that it was impossible to leave while he's on IV antibiotics. I have a feeling he's going to raise hell once that's gone." I nod in agreement and eat my lunch. We're both exhausted but won't be leaving until my mom gets back. I have a feeling that she's staying home so that Mia gets rest. Mia would be here every second of the day if she could. Mia is his angel.

After a bit, we walk back to Christian's room and he's still sleeping. Both my dad and I pull out our phones and check our messages. I have a text from one of my contractors and one from Gia. I can't handle it if Gia gets clingy. Maybe it's time to send her on her way. I text back my contractor and lean back in my chair. My dad has dosed off and I think I'll grab the opportunity too.

I'm woken up by my mom's kiss on my forehead. I don't know how long I've been out but she's here with Mia.

Mia walks over to Christian and takes the seat next to his bed. He opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"Mia, Mom, welcome back. Did you bring my laptop?" Mia points over to the bag in the corner and rolls her eyes.

"Your connection to your empire is right over there in your bag. How are you feeling? Did you eat? Do you need some water? Do you want to go for a walk?" The way Mia strings questions together is unlike anyone else I've ever met.

"Mia don't overwhelm your brother. Christian, have you eaten?"

"No, but I am hungry." My mom immediately walks out of the room to find the nurse. She has never allowed Christian to get hungry. Quite honestly, it's not something that anyone in this hospital needs to see.

After a little bit of one sided small talk from Mia, we see the nurse enter the room with a tray. Christian looks at the food and groans. It's still a liquid diet. Christian isn't used to a small meal and he definitely isn't used to hospital food. My mom starts to open the soup and help him but he bats my mom's hand away.

"Once you can keep food down then they'll bring you some real food." My mother looks at his chart and then walks over to the right side of his bed. She lifts the sheet and starts to look at his incision. Christian lets out a groan of frustration. He's a bit uncomfortable with it but he knows not to fight her.

"Well, you're going to have a scar. It's too bad the laproscopic procedure didn't work. Apparently, the appendix ruptured and was a bit of a mess for the surgeon. You're lucky you haven't gotten an infection. You should be thankful for those powerful antibiotics." She leans over and kisses his forehead.

"Mom, please I'm fine. I could walk out of here if I didn't have this damn tube in my arm."

"Christian, language, please. And you're not leaving until I feel that you're going to take it easy enough to heal at home."

"Mom, I have to get back to Seattle. Ros can't do it all. Hand me my laptop." He starts to get that CEO look on his face and I know we're not going to be wanted much longer.

I stand up and look at my dad. He nods and we say our goodbyes. It's back to the house with my dad. I'm a little surprised that he's not staying with my mom. I wonder if he's been assigned to babysit me. They don't need to worry. I won't be calling Gia.

We get back to the house and see Taylor is leaving for the hospital. I think he must be doing the night shift. That man never takes a day off.

After a snack, my dad and I sit down in front of the TV and try to find the Mariners game. We watch in relative silence and then head back to bed.


	6. Departure

**Here's the second chapter for today. I'm sorry it has taken me a week to update but life was busy. I hope to post again on Sunday. We'll be getting a glimpse of Elliot's life outside of Christian's. Don't worry, Elena isn't off the hook.**

 **All characters belong to EL James**

 **Departure**.

I'm awoken by my phone ringing. I don't recognize the ring tone so I look at the name. Taylor? This can only be bad, "Hello?"

"Mr. Grey, your mother is requesting you return to the hospital."

"What's wrong, is he okay?" I'm jumping off the bed now and throwing on my clothes.

"He's fine but your mother would like everyone here for when the doctor arrives. She'd also like you to bring Miss Grey."

"I'll be right there. Did Mia come home by herself last night?"

"No sir, your father arrived late and then I brought her home and returned to the hospital."

"Okay, tell my mom I'll be there as soon as I get Mia out the door." This should be fun. It's a miracle if Mia gets ready in less than an hour.

I knock on Mia's door as I push it open. I look around and don't see her. I knock on her bathroom door, but don't see her there either. I guess she could be downstairs but it seems strange for her to be up and ready this early. I walk downstairs and can smell something delicious. Carmella must be back from her days off.

"Hey, Elliot! Carmella and I are just preparing breakfast for everyone. Would you like to pack things up?" Mia is acting very chipper which isn't typical morning behavior for her.

"Are you taking food to the hospital? Is Christian even eating regular food?" Last I knew we were forcing him to drink juice. Maybe mom has worked her magic again. My mom is amazing.

"Christian ate dinner last night and he's set to have his IV taken out today. I was thinking the food might put him in a better mood. He was acting kind of crabby last night."

"Crabby or rabid?" Mia just looks at me and glares. Shame on me for insulting her favorite brother. I start to pack up the food in the insulated bags Carmella has set out. She is quiet and I realize that I haven't spoken to her since we left in the ambulance.

"Carmella, how are you this morning?" I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Muy Bien, Mr. Grey. I'm so glad your brother is doing better. He gave us quite a scare. I knew something was strange when I found his bowl of soup left on his desk. He always eats his food and brings his bowl to the kitchen." She has stopped what she's doing and still has a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sure Christian didn't want to worry you. He never gets sick and he certainly doesn't let anyone take care of him. Speaking of which, we need to get to the hospital, Mia. Mom wants us there when the doctor arrives. I don't know if she's expecting a fight or what."

We take the bags out to the car and drive over to the hospital. I'm surprised to see my mom and dad out in the hallway.

"Good morning, Elliot, Mia." She hugs us both. "Christian is being looked at by the doctor. He didn't want us in there. I think that he's trying to convince the doctor that he can leave today. That's why I wanted you here. I think he should stay until the stitches are healed a bit more. He won't take it easy and I think he'll be controlled a bit more here. However, if he does get released, I need you two to make sure that you stay and keep him in Aspen for the week. He's already been on a conference call this morning. It's going to be hard for him to stay away from the office."

Just as she finishes talking, the doctor opens the door and asks us all to come in.

"Well, I've made the recommendation that Mr. Grey should stay with us for a couple more days but he's not in agreement. I am not too concerned with an infection as he has tolerated the antibiotics and has been fever free for over 24 hours but I'm not hearing as many sounds in his bowels as I'd like to."

"I'll give you sounds." Christian grumbles.

"Christian!" My mother is shocked. I'm actually totally shocked too. That's the kind of remark only I would make. I look up and wink at Christian. His face remains cold.

"I can go home and have my mom look after me. I don't see why I have to be here at the hospital eating terrible food, woken up every two hours, and be poked and prodded when I least expect it."

"Christian," my mom looks at us signaling it's time, "I think we have a plan that might work. I would like to propose you stay in one more day and get the rest your body needs. Then come back to the house and we can all stay until the end of the week and help you out."

"What like some kind of family vacation? Are you all that desperate to have a week away? I could have arranged that without being cut open!"

"Son, I think we all care about you and would like to be here for you." My dad sits down on the side of Christian's bed. Christian looks at my dad but doesn't say anything. It's not like my dad to speak about caring in front of Christian. He knows it tends to make Christian shut down. Both my dad and Christian have their hands in their hair. I then realize mine is too.

"Alright, I will stay until early tomorrow morning. I expect to be the first on the list to be released. If not, then I will leave on my own two feet." He looks at the doctor with the straightest CEO face. He's meeting him halfway and he commands respect and competence.

"Very well Mr. Grey. You will be first on my rounds. But the nurses will be monitoring your bowel sounds today and I expect movement before I discharge you." Mia bursts out with a giggle that is immediately silenced by my mother's glare. She then shakes the surgeon's hand and walks him out.

"Christian! I brought you some of Carmella's amazing food!"

Mia jumps up and starts clapping her hands. She brings his table over and starts pulling out the food. There's enough to feed us and the entire nurses' station. There are eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and croissants. She even brought juice and coffee in carafes. After eating, my mom takes the remaining food down to the staff lounge and makes sure the interns get a good breakfast. Pretty soon Christian's nurse comes in.

"Mr. Grey, I need to listen to your abdomen. Did you eat breakfast?"

She discretely lifts his gown and places the stethoscope on his abdomen. Christian is quiet. I know he wants her to hear what she needs to so that she'll leave. My mom asks to listen too. As soon as the nurse writes everything down. She refills his water and leaves.

"Well, is my brother making sounds?" I say receiving a glare from Christian.

"Not yet." My mother sighs and sits down disappointed. "You should walk Christian. It will help."

I can't believe we're all sitting around waiting for my brother to take a dump or fart. Seriously, since when is my mom okay with anyone passing gas. That was a crime in our house.

Christian and Mia get up and go for a walk down the hall. My mom looks tired and my dad's head keeps bobbing.

"Why don't you two have Taylor take you home? He needs to leave and Mia and I can take care of things here." My mom looks at me debating if she should take me up on the offer or not.

"Very well, keep him walking and eating. He had another nightmare last night about someone hurting him. We need to get him home but he's got to show us that everything is working right. I won't tell you how bad it can be if things are blocked and blood flow is lost…"

"Okay, mom, I get the picture. Get dad home and rest. I'm sure you won't be able to stay away for very long."

I wake my dad and walk my parents out to Taylor. He's speaking to Christian about some issue back at GEH. When they're done, Christian and Mia go back in his room and I'm left out in the hallway. Sometimes I wonder if I am needed here. I know my mom and Mia live and breathe for Christian. My dad enjoys our times hiking but lately he's been going on more golf outings with the other partners in the firm. I fill my time with various pursuits with the opposite sex that they don't approve of and I feel it. Christian is a billionaire. I just build houses. I look down at my phone and see that I don't have any messages. I'm sure it will be busy soon with work issues but right now I wonder if I should call Gia. Wait, why am I thinking of her again? No attachment. Casual. That's what I'm all about. I sure hope I'm not getting soft.

"Elliot, you okay?" Mia is looking at me with her big brown eyes. She can sense I'm off today. I need to be in charge of my crew. I really should get back.

"Yeah, I'm alright, sis." I go in and sit down. Christian is engrossed in a spreadsheet on his laptop and Mia is watching a cooking show. I look out the window and feel the need to run. I've failed to protect my brother and he won't talk to me. Everyone around me is taking care of him. Why do I need to be here?

"I've got some phone calls I need to make." I walk out of the room and can feel Christian's eyes on me. I find my way to the lounge and stay in there for a couple of hours making calls to my crew, making sure that my second in command is taking care of everything. I look up and there's a reno show on the TV. I sit and watch the ridiculous and sensationalized reno crew tear down and build a house in two days. Seriously, that could never be done with permits and inspections. How fake can this be!

I must have dozed off because I feel hands rubbing my shoulder.

"Elliot, hey hun, wake up." It's the sweet voice of my mom. She sits down next to me and takes my hand.

"Is everything okay?"

She rubs her other hand on my back as I lean forward and put my hands in my hair. All of a sudden, I feel like crying and I don't know why. When was the last time I cried? I seriously need to get out of here.

"Mom, I'm fine. There are some work issues that I need to get back to Seattle for. Do you think it would be okay if I leave tomorrow morning after Christian is released?"

"Well, I guess it's okay if you really have to. Are you sure there isn't something else bothering you?"

My mom knows there is but she's not pushing me. Suddenly, she shifts in her seat and pulls me into a big bear hug. I breathe in her mixture of apples and pears shampoo smell and don't ever want to leave her arms. I relax and then feel the comfort that only my mom gives. We stay that way for a while and then it's time to go back to Christian's room. My mom holds my hand and we walk back into the frigid atmosphere of my brother's room.

It's late when we leave. Christian has agreed to let me use the GEH jet to go home tomorrow. We both know there are words that need to be said but neither of us are ready to talk. I would but I'm afraid to hurt him. So here we sit in Christian's denial.


	7. Denial

**This is the last chapter of Elliot taking care of Christian. We'll be diving in to some of the daily activities of Elliot after this.**

 **Denial**.

The last few days have been quiet since I returned to Seattle. My crew is finishing up a project downtown and I'm happy that we're ahead of schedule. The family is coming back today. They didn't make it the full week because Christian made them miserable. They are all ready to get their own space. I hope Taylor has warned Mrs. Jones.

I really want to go over and see Christian but I don't know how welcome I'll be. I'll just send him a text.

 **Beer tonight?** \- E

 **No. Did you forget I'm on pain killers?** \- C

 **OK. I'll just come over and hang.** \- E

 **NO, I'm working.** \- C

Well, so much for bonding time. Maybe I'll just come over and crash his "party" on Friday. I just need to reconnect. I need to know what's going on so I can take care of my little bro.

It's about five on Friday and after a little flirting with Andrea, I managed to find out that Christian only came in for a meeting this morning and went back home. At least he's not killing himself. I don't think he should be going into work at all but you can't keep Christian Grey away from his empire. I head into the garage at Escala. He hasn't changed his garage code so I'm able to drive in unnoticed. I'm sure Taylor has seen me on the security cameras but he won't stop me. I punch in the code for the penthouse and am magically lifted to my brother's ivory tower. I am greeted by Taylor.

"Mr. Grey, we weren't expecting you." I still want to punch Taylor in the face for not sharing what he knows about Elena.

"Yes, I know but I need to see Christian. Where is he?"

"I believe he's resting, sir." Resting is good. I hope that's what he's doing and not working in his office.

"Is he in his room?"

"Yes, sir." Taylor steps back as I walk through the double doors towards his living room. It's very quiet. He must be resting. I knock lightly not waiting to open the door. There my brother is sleeping. He's actually sleeping. He never sleeps. Maybe I should wait out in the living room.

I turn to leave and hear, "What do you want, Elliot?" I've woken him. He won't be too kind to me.

"I was just checking to see how the invalid is doing. How's it hangin bro?" I plop down on the chair next to his bed.

"Elliot, I'm high on painkillers and was actually sleeping." He sits up in bed and grabs his abdomen.

"Are you still hurting?" I reach over and look at the different painkillers on the nightstand.

"I'm fine." He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Well, don't let mom see you sit up like that. She'll drag you back home and never let you out of her sight. I don't know how you got her to leave you alone today. Does she know you went into the office?"

He sighs and leans his head back. I don't think this conversation is going to go anywhere so I better change the subject.

"So did you catch the Mariners game?" Baseball is always a safe topic. We get into a discussion about the no hitter last night and pretty soon things are feeling a little more relaxed. Christian starts to get out of bed.

"Whoa, what do you need, Christian? I can get it for you." I go to stand up but I'm stopped by his glare.

"What, are you planning on a career change and becoming my nanny?" I watch him get up slowly. He's a bit hunched over but I don't think I should mention it. I still need to talk to him about Elena and I'm not leaving until we do.

We've made it into the TV room and are switching on the Mariner's game. Christian has a caesar salad left for him by Gail. I have a beer and some cold cuts from the fridge. Gail is the best housekeeper. She's more than a housekeeper. She takes care of my brother's house, meals, and guests. Not that he ever has any. After a bit, I notice Christian's alarm on his watch goes off. He goes to sit up and grimaces in pain.

"Bro I got it. What do you need? He rolls his eyes but leans back.

"It's time for my painkillers." I get up and he motions to the kitchen. I walk out there and get him some water and pills. Hmm, Norco. Those are pretty strong pills. I remember taking these when I messed up my knee. I still remember the nurse. What was her name? Lori? Lisa? Whatever. I wonder how much he should doing while taking these. When I get back, he's just stepping out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I was thinking you should get a private nurse. A really hot one. Maybe one with really big tits." I wiggle my eyebrows at him but he just grunts and makes his way back to his chair.

"I can control the pain and take care of myself." I decide to drop it and we stare at the TV for a little while longer. I still have that nagging feeling that I need to talk to him. I grab another beer and then decide to bring it up.

"Dude, Christian, I'm sorry but I need us to be okay with what went down at the hospital." Christian looks at me with a stern look.

"Elliot." That's it. That's all he says. I know I'm crossing some line here.

"Christian, I'm just going to say it. How did Elena hurt you?" He closes his eyes and I see his jaw tense up. He doesn't respond for what seems like forever. I actually think he's going to jump up and kill me if I say anything else. Finally, he puts down his water bottle and leans forward.

"Elliot, what I said at the hospital doesn't need to be discussed. Elena and I have had a business relationship for a long time. She helped me financially when I dropped out of Harvard. I helped her with her salons when Linc divorced her. She's tough and she taught me how to be tough. That's it. There's nothing to discuss. You don't need to worry about me."

Well, that's it. I guess he's not going to be opening up to me about Elena. He's denying everything that he talked about in those moments at the hospital. Maybe it's easier for him to be in denial. Maybe I should go into that mental space. It's easier than worrying about something I can't control. I sit back, grab another beer, and turn up the sound on the TV. Baseball is a safe zone. We will just watch baseball.

"No! Please stop! It burns! Stop!"

Christian's nightmare has woken me up. He's writhing around on the couch. His nightmares used to wake me up nightly until Mia. Mia was his angel. He would sleep on the floor in Mia's room and it seemed to give him peace. His nightmares would return if he wasn't near her. I wonder if he's had them every night since living here alone. I get up and shake his shoulder. We know the routine. He wakes up and I grab him a new water bottle. He apologizes and then goes to the piano. I lay back down and stay on the couch. I can hear him start to play the piano. That was one thing that none of us minded as kids. He has always expressed himself through the songs. When we would get frustrated with him, we could get a peek into his world by listening to him. His songs are sad and introspective just like Christian. But they're his words when he doesn't have any.

I am woken by a broken glass in the kitchen. I run into the kitchen at the same time as Gail.

"What's wrong, Mr. Grey?" Taylor is out of the his room too.

"I just broke a glass. Everyone go back to bed." Gail grabs the broom and dustpan as I see my brother struggle to straighten up.

"Do you need more painkillers?" He tenses his jaw again and nods. I grab another glass and pills and hand them to him. I wonder if that's why he dropped the glass. I think I will give my mom a call when Christian's not listening. She can get some answers from him. Christian mumbles something about taking a shower and leaves the room.

I look up at Taylor, "I'm going to give my mom a call." He nods and then Gail and Taylor go back to the staff quarters. It's Saturday so they aren't on duty. However, I know Taylor is with earshot so I think I'll head out pretty soon.

I walk into the living room and pull out my cell phone.

"Mom, are you planning on checking up on Christian today?" My mom sounds like I've woken her.

"Yes, Elliot, are you with him right now?" I tell my mom that I've spent the night and think that Christian is in more pain than he should be. I ask her to come over. She agrees and plans on coming over in a bit.

I need to get a shower too so I head upstairs to his guest room. I don't know why he has it. He never has anyone over. The room is bare. I've never slept on the bed but I'm sure it's of the best quality. I go into the bathroom and it smells feminine in there. There's nothing in the shower but it smells of roses and jasmine. That's strange. Maybe Gail has a cleaner that smells that good. The only time I smell that is when I go into Mia's room. Maybe Mia has stayed the night here since Christian's been home. That must be it.

After I've showered and made myself something to eat from Gail's stockpile, I go in to see what Christian's doing. He's laying down and looks to be asleep.

"Well, when is your babysitting shift over?" He's not asleep. Why would he be?

"I can leave if you want me to. I was just checking to see what you were doing"

"I'm not going anywhere today if that's what you are asking. It's Saturday and I do actually give the majority of GEH the day off. Just as I'm about to leave, my mom arrives.

"Christian!" My brother looks at me and glares. Uh oh he's figured out that I called her.

"Christian?" My mom peeks her head into his room.

"I'm here, mom." She walks in and gives both of us a kiss on the forehead. I love my mom.

"Christian, how is the pain?" She cuts right to the chase.

"I'm fine, mom."

"Then lay back and let me see." Christian looks at her but knows the battle will not be won over my mom. He slowly lays flat on his bed. She pushes around on his abdomen careful not to touch his chest. We all know the no go areas. He tenses up when she pushes and my mom has a concerned look.

"You're not getting enough rest, Christian. You need to drink fluids and stay in bed. The bloating won't go away unless you take care of yourself. That's what most of the pain is from. Now let me see your incision."

"Mom! Seriously, it looks fine!"

"Christian!" My mom raises her voice and he pulls up his shirt in surrender. His incision looks good and my mom pulls his shirt back down. She sits down on the side of his bed and rests her hand on his hand.

"Christian, I think you should come back home with me at least for a couple days."

"Mom, I'm not going home to be babysat by you and Mia. Mrs. Jones is here this weekend and I promise to rest." My mom sighs and nods. She knows Christian isn't going to let her take care of him. He has always done his best to take care of himself.

"Very well, take care my beautiful son." She bends over and kisses him on the forehead. I know when my mom is hurting and it angers me a bit that Christian isn't allowing her to take care of him. I walk out into the living room with my mom.

"Mom, I'll make sure he's okay. I promise." She looks at me and gives me a hug and a kiss.

"I know son. You do a good job taking care of him." Suddenly I have a tightness in my chest when she says this. Somehow, I don't think I have.

After my mom leaves, I wander toward Mrs. Jones' apartment. She shares the apartment with Taylor and any other staff that are called in. I knock on the door and wait for her to come answer. She is there immediately.

"Hey Gail, I was wondering if you're going to be here all weekend?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey, I don't have any plans to leave. Is there something you need?"

"Well, we have been unable to convince my brother to rest at my parents' house and I think I'm overstaying my welcome. Do you think you could check on him every couple of hours? My mom said that he needs to stay in bed, rest, and drink plenty of fluids. She seems to think it will ease his pain. Would it be too much for me to ask you to do that on your weekend?"

"Of course, Mr. Grey, I would be happy to. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks and if he gives you any trouble, call me and I'll come over and whip him into shape." She stops for a second and gives me a funny look and then nods her head.

I head into my brother's room and see that he's already on his laptop. He never rests but at least he's in bed.

"I'm going to leave now, Christian. I've asked Gail to make sure you follow mom's orders. So don't take it out on her." I'm not usually this stern with my brother but today I'm not taking any of his crap.

"Elliot, you are not to tell my staff what to do."

"Christian, when you're better you better watch out. There's only so much of your crap I'm going to take. Now rest or I'll be back and will tie your ass to this bed." He looks at me with a blank stare and I know it's time to leave.

It's a bright sunny day in Seattle. I think I'll call up my buddy, Cal, and see if he wants to go for a hike. Sometimes, I just need to get out of Christian's foreboding shadow and enjoy some normalcy. Maybe I'll even go out tonight and find me someone nice and pleasant to relax with.


	8. Normalcy

**I'm going to try to finish the pre-Kate chapters tonight. I've been inspired by a new Adele song. It's perfect for Kate and Elliot:) Stay tuned.**

 **Normalcy**.

It's been a peaceful summer. Christian survived his brush with being human and has made an endless amount of deals over the course of the past few months. Mia is back in Paris continuing her cookery training. My mom is receiving some award at a hospital function tonight and my dad has told Christian and me that there is nothing more important than being with the family tonight. I'm not bringing a date tonight. Last weekend's gold digger has been hard to shake. She was another one just trying to get to my brother through me. I had to let Taylor know her name and the whole situation. Or at least what I could remember. Tonight I'm going to the reception alone but I refuse to go home alone. It's been a rough couple of days and I need to expend a bit of energy.

I'm meeting my brother at Grey House and we're going to the dinner together. I have a potential deal for a new build so I'll be in the city anyway. I'm looking into purchasing a house for myself outside the city. I'm feeling like I need to have a house that I can spend my time building and making my own. I'd love to be close to the Sound but I don't have the same kind of money my brother does. I wonder what he'll say to me wanting to buy a house. He may not care. Sometimes feel the need to share things with him but then he doesn't seem to listen or he only gives me a business perspective instead of a brotherly perspective. I'm pulled from my thoughts as I make my way into GEH. As soon as I walk in the door, I see Taylor.

"How's it hangin' Taylor? My brother got any more crazy mysterious lovers chasing him down?" Whoa, Taylor has a blank stare and looks at me. I know that's part of his professionalism but something tells me I said something wrong.

"I'm just joking Taylor, you know Christian's still waiting to have that cherry popped." Taylor makes a grunting sound while he presses the code into the elevator. Leave it to my brother to have his own private elevator at his office. He keeps to himself even in elevators. We arrive upstairs and I see Miss Andrea. She's a beauty. I wonder how my brother works with her right outside his door. He must be gay.

"Hi, Andrea!" I say and wiggle my eyebrows at her. She looks up and smiles.

"Good evening, Elliot. Your brother is waiting for you. You can go right in." She picks up the phone and announces my arrival. I walk in subconsciously trying to beat the announcement. I would love to bring some spontaneity to my brother's finely tuned routine.

"Hey Dickhead!" I want to really get under his skin for some reason today. He doesn't even look up so I head to his liquor stash.

"Elliot, you better not embarrass mom tonight. She's really excited about this award." He looks at me with his CEO face. He registers what I'm pouring and gives me a judgmental look. I plop down on one of his white leather chairs and take a swig.

"I'll be on my best behavior, Christian. I know how much it means to her. I don't need to be reminded by both you and dad. Honestly, you both think I'm nothing but a screw up." I lean forward and run my hands through my hair. It's been a long day. I run my own company just like my brother but will never be what he is. I look up and Christian is leaning on his steepled fingers.

"You know, I was thinking of going hiking this weekend. Do you want to hit the hills tomorrow afternoon." He is looking at me with his "I know what you're feeling" look. He probably does. He used to be the screw up but got control around the time he was 15. When he started working for Linc and Elena. Shit there's that worry I've had since his revelation in Aspen. I keep telling myself the same thing. He's fine. I need to trust him.

"Yeah, I guess that would be good. It's been a long week." I slam the tumbler on his table, ready to face the evening.

We head over to his condo , get dressed, and head out to the event. My mom is thrilled to see her two boys all dressed up. She gushes over us both and we have an evening full of her introductions. Christian gets all of the attention but that just makes him terribly uncomfortable. The evening is filled with older hospital donors and their wives. The pool of possible companions is sparse and I go home alone. Christian drops me off at my loft and tells me he'll see me tomorrow at noon. I grunt back to him and he knows I'm not feeling myself. I go into my kitchen and grab a rum and coke. Sometimes, I go and sit out on the balcony of my loft and stare off into the lights of Seattle. I can see my brother's building from here. His ivory tower is lonely but so is mine. I wonder if I'll ever be cut out to be a normal husband or maybe even a father. I have had a great example with my dad but I've been a bit of a manwhore. It's a title I know Christian would use to describe me. We all can't live a life of celibacy or secrecy whatever he is doing. All of a sudden I feel a weight that I can't shake. It's a weight that is keeping me from breathing deeply. I stand up and try to take a deep breath. It doesn't work. I grab a hold of the edge of my balcony. I have tears starting to form in my eyes. I think I'm going to cry or is this a panic attack. I must have had too much to drink. My phone rings and it's Christian.

"Hey, Christian." I say with a staggered breath.

"Elliot, I have to move tomorrow's hike to the morning…you okay, bro?" I try to take a deep breath but it's not coming. I am feeling so tense.

"Bro, you okay?" I can't hide it from him. He knows I'm upset.

"Christian," I am barely successful at saying his name again.

"Elliot, I'm coming over." He stays on the line and I can hear him rustling around.

"I'm…fine…Christian." I'm still feeling breathless. I sit down on the edge of the couch.

"Shut up, Elliot, I'm coming over." I hear his engine start on his R8 and I get up and stumble into the bathroom. All of a sudden, I get sick. I've dropped the phone and can't hear anything. I'm continuing to get sick and trying to catch my breath. I stand up and splash water on my face. My hands are shaking and I actually hear myself whimper as I fall to my knees. There are tears coming down my face and another whimper. I can hear myself but I can't control it. Pretty soon I hear Christian come through the door. He runs to my bathroom and sees me on the floor.

"Elliot, shit! What's wrong? He grabs the towel off the counter and puts it under the faucet and then starts rubbing it over my face.

"Lelliot, you need to breath. You're having a panic attack!" He leaves and then comes back with a glass of water. By this time I'm sitting up leaning against the wall and I look at him in front of me. He shoves the glass in front of me and commands me to drink it. It's cold and jolts some consciousness into me. I'm calming down a pit.

"Lelliot, you need to breathe in and breathe out. Force yourself to do it. If you don't, I'm going to call mom." He's looking straight into my eyes. We've been in this situation before but it's never been me, it's always been Christian. He used to get this way when he was younger.

"I'm sorry," I manage to get out. He pats my knee and stands up. He's turning the shower on.

"You smell like vomit. Can you manage to take a shower?" I nod my head as he grabs the glass of water and heads toward the kitchen. I'm standing up taking more deep breaths when he comes back with another glass.

He leans against the door with his arms folded, "Take a shower and relax, let it out if you need to." He squeezes my shoulder and walks out closing the door behind him.

After I've showered and punched the wall a few times, I walk out of the bathroom. Christian is sitting at my table with a tumbler of gin in front of him and one across from him. His hair is messed and I know he's been running his hands through it. It's a Grey trait that we can't get away from.

"Sit. We need to talk." He pushes my chair out with his foot. I sit down and take a drink. It burns and the feeling is welcome, numbing my raw throat.

"I'm sorry, Christian. That's never happened. I was sitting outside and all of a sudden it hit me."

He looks at me, leans back, and twirls the amber liquid around in his glass. He looks down and I can tell he's trying to figure out what to say.

"Lelliot." He looks up at me warily. He does his best not to show feeling in his world but right now he's my brother and I think he might be the one to talk to right now. I sigh, lean my elbows on the table, and start running my hands through my hair.

"Do you ever want what mom and dad have? I mean, do you ever want a family and kids?" I look up at him and I'm not sure what he's thinking. He has a distant look for a second.

"No. It's not for me, "he puts his glass down, "but it is for you." I look up at him and he has his eyes focused on me. He's confident in what he just said.

"Do you really think so?" My heart starts to race a bit. I'm jealous of his confidence in me. "I don't know what I'm looking for. I've met enough women."

"You've fucked enough women." Point made. He's right. One night stands are about the only way I'm intimate. The only way I can connect with women.

"I've just been thinking, lately, that I want to buy a house and make it my own. I think I see a wife there too, someday. I just don't know if I've spent too long screwing around." I'm holding the tumbler in my hand and see that it's shaking. Christian gets up and gets me more water. His eyebrows are furrowed and I know he's thinking of a way to solve my problem.

"Well, I'm the last person to ask about a relationship. You know hearts and flowers are not something I do. But I can help you with the house. I know a fantastic realtor. She's a brunette." Christian Grey knows all of the blonds in Seattle I really didn't think he knew any other color of hair existed. He seems to only employ blondes. He's got to be gay. I don't know how he can work alongside them and not fuck them.

"What about Andrea? Is she seeing anyone?" He looks up at me and glares. Oh have I struck a nerve. Maybe he's not gay.

"You are not going anywhere near Andrea. She's irreplaceable." He gets up and grabs the tumblers. He puts them in the sink and then stands looking at me.

"You should get some rest, Elliot. Tomorrow morning I'm giving you an ass whooping on the hike and you'll feel better."

He walks toward the door and then turns, "Are you going to be okay, Lelliot?" He isn't looking at me but I know he's concerned.

"I'm fine, Christian. Thanks for being there."

He nods and clears his throat, "Anytime, bro."

"Laters." He walks out the door quietly and I'm left alone again. I feel better. Christian is a good brother.

 **When I first wrote this story I didn't realize how much vulnerability I had written for both Christian and Elliot. Perhaps a little intense. Don't worry. They are now back to themselves...for a bit.**


	9. Holidays

**Keep the reviews coming! I really appreciate them!**

 **Holidays**.

This fall has been busy. It's been rainy but I've been getting a lot of work done. The best part about Seattle's winters is that we don't really get snowstorms. We might get a dusting but it's nothing like when I was a kid in Detroit. I remember a little bit of our life there. We would get mountains of snow. However, my family has always enjoyed the perfect balance of weather here. When we want to enjoy the snow, we go to Aspen.

Mia has come home for Thanksgiving and we might actually get to see Christian. He's had to make several trips out to NY. It's a good thing he has an apartment in NY. I haven't been out to see his place there but I'm sure it's another ivory tower. He told me that he had to hire Gia to make some changes to the apartment. I almost went out there to see her but I've been busy. Busy with someone new.

My mom called me over the weekend and asked me to try talk to Christian about Thanksgiving. He finally answered my phone call on Monday.

"Hey bro, how's it hanging?" My brother grunts and I don't know if I'm on speaker or if he's just preoccupied by one of his spreadsheets.

"Mom wants us out in Bellevue by nine Thursday morning. She actually wanted us to come out on Wednesday night and stay the night but I've got plans with Olga."

"I'm surprised you're still with her, Elliot. Is it getting serious or am I going to have to find a new realtor?" I take a deep breath and lean back in my office.

"It's been pretty good. However, I didn't know how much work a relationship would take and I didn't think it would take a shrink to help either." I've been seeing Flynn since my panic attack. Christian bullied me and promised that he would keep it from mom as long as I saw Flynn. He's good but I don't want my life to revolve around the advice of my shrink.

"Honestly, Christian, Olga and I are going out on Wednesday night because she's leaving to spend Thanksgiving with her family. I'm relieved she didn't ask me to go with her." Relieved is putting it mildly. I feel a little panic rise when I think about meeting Olga's parents.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell Andrea to start looking for a new realtor."

"I didn't say that. Just because I'm not ready to meet her parents doesn't mean things are ending."

"Whatever you say, Lelliot." We make a few more brotherly stabs at each other and then hang up. I've got a ton of stuff to do on my latest build. I'm going to have to see Gia pretty soon because she's the lead architect. Things haven't been too tense with her. She's a gold digger so once she got her eyes fixed on someone else then she backed off. Now it's just professional. I've got Olga so she's been respectful of that too.

Thursday morning rolls around and I'm off to Bellevue. I'm still looking for a place and it would be nice to be close to my parents. My mom occasionally stops by my loft in the city but I sure would love more of her cooking more often. Olga has been showing me houses but nothing is just right. Sometimes I wonder if it's because I'm not really able to see myself with Olga. Flynn said that since my goal for where I see myself in the next five years is married and in a house then I should try to find something that will be good for a family. I just don't know if it's with Olga.

On Thursday morning, I pull up to my parents' house and I'm the last one there. Mia's been in since last week and Christian is always early. Early to arrive and early to leave is his motto. I'm greeted by my dad's new dog, Samson. He's a german shepherd and is an awesome dog. I can't wait to get one for myself once I find a place.

"Elliot! I've missed you so much! What's this I hear about a girlfriend! How long have you been dating? Why isn't she here?" That's Mia. Overwhelming but loving. I hug and spin her around before putting her down. She's still jumping like a Chihuahua. Samson looks like he wants to run outside.

"Mia! Let Elliot sit down and then he can tell us all about her." My mom says this and then winks at me. I know she wants to know more. She stopped by a couple weeks ago with dinner trying to get more information about Olga. I walk in and hug my dad and then nod to my brother. He's got his nose in the paper. He's trying not to miss something important or earth shaking I'm sure.

Mia plops down on the couch next to me and hands me a beer.

"So, what's her name? Something German, right?" I take a swig and then realize that both my mom and dad are listening too.

"Her name is Olga. Christian introduced us." Ha! I've put the focus on him.

"Christian?" My mom looks over at him and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Lelliot was lonely." I glare at him and am jolted by Mia's hug.

" Oh, Elliot!" I can't believe he just did that. Now Mia is never going to leave me alone.

"Thanks, Christian, I look forward to playing a little football this afternoon." I send a threatening glare. He better watch out.

"So, Elliot, tell us about Olga." My mom is standing by the kitchen looking calm regardless of the fact that she's cooking the entire meal by herself again. I wonder when Mia's cooking skills will come into play.

"Olga's nice. Her family is from Marlin. She's there for the weekend." Mia looks at me with an inquisitive look.

"How long have you been dating?" I know where she's going with this.

"We started dating in September. She's been helping me look for a house."

"You're looking to buy a house?" My father actually has something to say.

"I thought you enjoyed living in the city, Elliot?" My mom is trying to hold back her enthusiasm.

"I really want to find a house, renovate it, make it green, you know make it mine." I sit peeling back the label on my beer.

"Olga's part of the real estate firm I used to buy Escala." Christian adds trying to bring the conversation back to me.

"So is this serious, Elliot?" My dad has always wanted me to stop my manwhoring days.

"Olga's nice but it's only been a couple months. She works a lot of weekends. She did show me a nice place in Edmonds. It's a real fixer but I'd love to spend my weekends there."

"You want to live all the way in Edmonds by yourself?" My mom looks at me with a concerned look. She can see right through me. She knows something is up.

"It's just one of the houses I've looked at. I've been looking for a couple months. I'm going to need another big job before I can buy right now anyway. My brother looks up at me and I know his business wheels are turning in his head.

I decide to change the subject. "Well, why don't us men head outside and play a little football." I stand up and stretch not really giving my dad and Christian a chance to turn me down. I've had enough talk and I need to get some of my energy out.

My mom's dinner is amazing. She makes the best stuffing. She makes a point to leave the celery out because she knows I hate it. My mom is the best. My grandparents came over just for the meal but got tired and ended up going home before the Lions game was even over. My grandfather spent most of his time talking business with Christian. He's got a lot of great advice. Maybe I should go visit them more often. Maybe he can help me get a little peace and direction in my life.

My phone buzzes as I'm standing in the kitchen. I see that it's Olga so I step outside onto the patio. After a brief hello and goodbye, I sit down and enjoy the peacefulness of my parents' backyard. This is what I want. My dad walks out and hands me a beer. I know we're about to have one of those chats.

"So, a house and a girlfriend, eh?" Well that's straight to the point.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Elliot. I thought you and your brother were enjoying being bachelors in the city." He looks at me encouraging me to share.

"I just need a new direction in my life. Olga gives me stability…" I start to peel the label off my beer.

"But she's not the one." My mom interrupts our conversation. I didn't even hear her walk outside.

"Um, I don't know." I can't look at my mom. She can read my mind without me having to look at her.

"Elliot, if she is the one, she wouldn't be in Marlin by herself. You also wouldn't have only 5 min conversations on the phone. You're not leading her on are you?"

I look up at my mom and wonder if she's right. Have I been leading Olga on? Did I just start dating her because she fit the mold of what I thought I wanted? Shit.

"I don't know what to do, mom." I start running my hands through my hair.

"Son, when you meet the right one, you will know. But, you better let Olga go. Let her find "the one". My mom is right but then I'm going to be alone again. We sit in silence and I start to feel a little panic start to build. Flynn has been helping me notice the early signs of a panic attack so it doesn't lead into the one from two months ago. I get up and walk into the house for some water. As I'm leaning over the sink taking deep breaths, Christian walks in. He looks at me and pauses a bit.

"I'm going soaring tomorrow. " What? My brother is inviting me to go soaring. That never happens. I've always wanted to. I look up at him hoping that he's truly inviting me.

"What time?" He grabs his jacket and starts to walk out of the kitchen, "5 am. Don't be late."


	10. A Jog Into Spring

**Well, this is it for today. I have a new book group to get to and I haven't read the first three chapters. Yikes!**

 **A Jog Into Spring**.

Olga took the break up alright. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew my mom was right. I decided to break up with her right after Thanksgiving so it wouldn't be too close to Christmas. I don't know why I cared but I did. Now I was alone again. I threw myself into work until Christmas and then enjoyed the holiday with the family in Aspen. We enjoy going to Aspen for Christmas. I love skiing and so does Christian. We spend our days on the slopes and our evenings eating Carmella's cooking.

Carmella and my mom always put on a huge spread and Christian flies out our grandparents and a few other family members. It's a nice break from reality. I fell off the wagon a bit and enjoyed some of the holiday treats from Caribou. Some were blonde well actually all were blonde. Christian tried to give me grief about my "nightcaps" and I gave him grief about spending too much time in the office. Christian spent too much of his time in his office staring at spreadsheets. One night I actually convinced him to join me out on the back deck drinking Guinness not saying much. It was nice to spend time with him even if we didn't say much.

After New Year's, Christian seemed a bit distant. I didn't know if he was mad at me for not following through with the house and wife search. Honestly, I don't think he cares but the cold shoulder was making me think otherwise. I was working pretty hard during the week and would try to catch up with him on the weekends but he never answered my calls or texts. One weekend, I went over to Escala and the code on the elevator had been changed. Christian's car was there but he didn't answer when I tried to buzz up. I wondered what he was doing, if he had company, or if he was just ignoring me. I noticed a new red Audi in the garage. He must have someone there with him. I didn't want to interrupt so I went back to my loft. Sunday night I got a text.

 **Hey bro** –C

 **Hey douchbag** –E

 **Lunch tomorrow? I need to check up on my investment in Grey Construction.** –C

 **Sure. I'll stop by around 12. Tell Andrea to expect me;)** –E

I have to tease him about Andrea. He's so protective of her. I know he said she's irreplaceable and I wonder what that means. I wonder if she knows more about my brother's life than I do.

Christian and I have lunch and I know he's got something he wants to say. He starts with small talk and then brings up Flynn.

"So are you still seeing Flynn?" I'm pretty sure he knows the answer. He knows I've gone back to my manwhore habits.

"Nah, I don't think the whole talking about my feelings thing is for me." It may be for him but I'm the tough one, I think.

"You know, bro, I really don't want to come over and clean up your vomit again." That was a one time thing. I have everything under control.

"I'm good, Christian." I need to shut this Christian interrogation down quick.

"Why don't you come for a run with me in the morning?" A run. Well, maybe that would relieve some of the stress. Some of the stress I don't plan on sharing with my brother. I wonder why he's asking but maybe it's for the same reason.

"What time?" And with that began a ritual.

It's a ritual that I have begun to enjoy. It's now spring here in Seattle. It's just the beginning of May and Christian and I have been meeting up every weekday morning at six. We run together followed by Taylor and every now and then I join him for a workout with Claude. It's really helped to focus me. Christian still locks himself up in his ivory tower every weekend. Actually, he's in New York the last couple of weeks so as soon as he gets back I'm going to try to get him to get out and loosen up a bit. I know he'll ignore my texts but maybe if I stop by.

I've been going to this one new club in the city. It's full of lots of love 'em and leave 'em girls. They see me there and know what I'm there for. Tonight, there's a girl named Sabina. I like that name, Sabina. I buy her a drink and she's mine. We go back to my apartment and are up all night. Well, 4 times to be exact. I'm woken by the light shining through the window and I realize that it's Saturday and I have a girl in my bed. I need to get rid of her and don't have an excuse for leaving. I send Christian a text hoping that he's back in town.

 **IHOP?** –E

 **Up early? Need an escape?** -C

 **Yep** –E

 **I'll pick you up in 20.** –C

Thank goodness! I nudge the gorgeous and talented blonde on my pillow, "Hey, sleepyhead." I nuzzle her ear and she giggles a little.

"Sabina, I have to go. My brother is coming by to pick me up in 20."

"Your brother? Can I go with you? I'd love to meet him." She's got a sparkle in her eye and I know it's trouble. I wonder if she wants to meet the famous Christian Grey or if she is just clinging on to me.

"Sabina, my brother doesn't meet, " what do I call her, "girls that I spend the night with. He's very private."

"Elliot, I know who your brother is and I know he's private. I just want to spend more time with you. Maybe I can be more than someone who spent the night with you.

Shit! Danger, danger, red lights are flashing in my head. I've got to get her out of here.

"Sabina, this is an important meeting with my brother. I need you to leave." I speak with authority. I'm channeling my brother's CEO face. She seems to understand and starts to get dressed.

"Well, Elliot, I programmed our numbers in our cell phones last night. I hope you don't mind. I really want to see you again." She bats her eyes and I'm in shock. She's going to be a hard one to shake. I help her get her things together and walk her out. Her car is here and I vaguely remember her driving last night. I wonder if she had this planned and got me drunk just to hook up with Christian Grey's brother. The thought bothers me. I give her a quick kiss and she's on her way.

After I've gone upstairs and showered off Sabina, I start to get dressed. My brother sends me a text and tells me that he's waiting outside. Of course he is waiting outside. He wouldn't want to run the risk of walking in on me and my latest conquest. I throw some jeans and a t-shirt on and run out to his R8. He has his music on and I can tell isn't going to be very talkative. We drive out to the IHOP by my parents' house and he finally turns the music off.

"Elliot, I can't always come out and save your ass." Oh no, it's the father/son talk that he feels the need to give me. We can't all be celibate.

"Thanks, Christian, but we can't all be a twenty-seven year old virgin running a multi-billion dollar company. Some of us have needs that need to be filled. I tried the girlfriend crap. It didn't work." He looks at me with his steel gray eyes and he's looking straight through me. He knows it's not true. He knows that I still want that cookie cutter family life. And somewhere deep inside I know he's not a twenty-seven year old virgin. He's got a secret and isn't cracking.

"Let's get some grub. I need to rejuvenate after 4 rounds of Sabina." I jump out of the car and let him chew on that piece of information.

He follows me into IHOP and we sit in our favorite booth. Christian's "favorite" waitress comes over and smiles at him. Don't waste your time on him, I'll give you a ride you won't want to end. We eat our breakfast in relative silence. There's a bit of business talk. Christian helped me start up Grey Construction and so he always keeps tabs on it. He really respects my work. He always comes to me when he wants to make a change to one of his companies to make it "green".

After our breakfast, we head out to The Grace. I love Christian's boat. It's more than just a boat. It's amazing. His buddy, Mac, is waiting for us and we set out for a day of relaxation. I guess this is how Christian relaxes but I can't wonder why he can't just loosen up and find someone. After lunch, Christian and I are sitting in the cabin.

"Hey bro, you know you can tell me anything,right?" He looks up at me with a shocked but a bit pained expression. I don't think he believes me.

"Seriously, Christian, I just feel like you keep sec rets and I want you to feel like you can share." I don't know what has gotten in to me. Maybe it's being out in the water with no way for Christian to escape.

"Look, I'll start. Olga thought she was pregnant when I broke up with her." Christian's head snaps up and he looks at me. He's appalled.

"Elliot! She thought or she was? And what do you mean when you broke up with her? Did you know?" He's leaning forward in his chair and his eyes are full of judgement.

"No! I didn't know. She was crying when I broke up with her but I thought it was just the break up. I didn't know she was worried about being pregnant. She came over to my loft a week later and told me."

"Well, is she? Was she?" He's still fuming. I can tell he's holding back a Christian Grey lecture."

"No, it was some female ovary thing. She's fine and she was never pregnant. Look, my point is that we all have secrets. I haven't shared that tidbit with anyone but you, Christian. I trust you, bro." I lean forward and he's looking at me with those same scared eyes.

I can't believe I'm going to ask the next thing, "Christian, are you a virgin?" He looks at me and all of a sudden starts to laugh. My brother, Christian, is laughing. He never laughs.

"No Elliot, I'm not a virgin. Seriously, that's personal bro. What's gotten into you?"

I sit back more confused than ever. He's sharing that he's not a virgin and being so laid back about it. Should I ask him more? I don't know. I should probably stop while I'm ahead.

"You know, Elliot, how could Olga think she was pregnant? Isn't she on the pill? Don't tell me you're manwhoring all around Seattle not using protection!" Oh man, he's turning this back around on me. I got one piece of information and now he's going to continue on my "situation".

"Of course, I use protection. I know enough from mom's detailed sit down talks. Those talks were so embarrassing. Did you know, she bought me condoms until I moved out of the house? She even sent me a few boxes after I moved out!"

"No way, bro, that's awesome." Christian is having fun with this conversation.

"Did mom ever talk to you about sex?" Christian shakes his head and then gets up to grab a drink. I wonder why my mom never talked to him. I wonder if she just assumed what the rest of us have.

"Just make sure that you get checked out, Elliot. If Olga was worried about getting pregnant, then you should be worried about what you've exposed yourself to." Bringing the focus right back to me again, Christian. He's a pro.

"Mom sent me to a doctor every six months until I was 18, Christian. It was humiliating."

"What?" Christian wants more of this tidbit too. I wanted Christian to tell me his secrets not the other way around.

"Yes, Christian, while you were busy getting in trouble in school, mom was worrying about me catching some STD. She would pick me up from school in the middle of the day and take me to get checked out. It was embarrassing to have to be called down to the office and leave with my mom. I bet the school knew what was going on. It was horrible."

"So, while mom was worrying about you, I was getting kicked out of school. Mom deserves a medal." We both nod our heads and throw back another drink.

After, that Elliot tell-all, Christian and I got back to the harbor and headed back to the city. I enjoyed my day out with Christian. It was one of those normal days that I cherish with my brother. I think he feels the same.

Sabina is really driving me crazy. She keeps calling and texting. I can't seem to shake her. Why don't these girls understand that each and every text puts another nail in the coffin? If I don't call back then don't expect anything from me. I'm moving on to greener pastures. Speaking of greener pastures, I wonder if I can get out of town for the weekend. I grab the phone and call Christian.

*"Elliot?"

"Dude. I need to get out of Seattle this weekend. This chick is all over my junk and I've got to get away."

"Your junk?"

"Yeah. You would know if you had any." I can't help but grab that dig when he left that door open. I love going after my brother.

"How about hiking around Portland? We could go this afternoon. Stay down there. Come home Sunday." Holy Shit! This is so unlike Christian. I'm not going to pass up this opportunity.

"Sounds cool. In the chopper, or do you want to drive?"

"It's a helicopter, Elliot, and I'll drive us down. Come by the office at lunchtime and we'll head out."

"Thanks, bro. I owe you." I can't believe my luck. Now if I can just avoid Sabina's calls until lunchtime.

 ***The dialogue between Elliot and Christian is from EL James's wonderful book, Grey. If you haven't read it, you should. No plagiarism intended. This is all EL James's brainchild.**


	11. Portland

**All rights belong to EL James. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review!**

 **Portland.**

I slept the whole way to Portland. Thank goodness Christian didn't say much because I needed to sleep. Between the start of the Spokani Eden project and Sabina's calls, I haven't slept a full night in probably two weeks.

I'm really excited about my new project. I think it's important to show that you can build low income homes that are eco-friendly. You don't have to spend millions to take care of the environment. My proposal consisted of eco-friendly features in an affordable package for the area just north of Seattle. It took a while to get my proposal accepted but I finally did. The project is on schedule now but it's only been a week. Next week I start working on the gray-water system. Hopefully, everything will go according to plan.

I wake up just as we exit and head into downtown Portland. Christian planned an afternoon of biking because it didn't look like we'd have time to get in a full hike. The advantage of having a billionaire brother is that he can make last minute changes with just a snap of his fingers. Christian was able to get the best bikes delivered to the hotel even with short notice.

I'm refreshed from my nap in the car and am excited about hitting the trails. I really like to cut loose and feel the rush that comes with giving up my control. We dropped our things off in the suite and headed out to where the bikes had been delivered. Christian and I decided on the Skyline/Sauvie ride. Christian said that it has steep climbs which can only mean that it has very steep descents. I can't wait. My favorite part is flying down the side of a hill being in control but only being a split second from disaster. Christian likes the challenge of the climb but I'm not sure he's as in love with the rush of being out of control.

Once we've made it to Wallace Park, we have to find Saltzman Rd. It's an abandoned road that is hard to spot. We have to make a hard left turn and there is a ton of traffic. Christian navigates us through the traffic and we begin the steep climb. The road has been blocked but we're able to go around the gate and continue the climb. My annoying brother made us stretch before we headed out but I'm grateful because I can feel every muscle in my body being used for this climb. After several miles, we take a right on Skyline and stop at Germantown Rd. to take a water break. Christian and I are out of breath but I can feel the burn in my muscles. It's an amazing rush. I love the feeling I get when I hit the trails. The power from my muscles makes me feel like I can do anything. My body is a machine.

We continue our climb and can see Mount Hood, Mount Adams, and Mount St. Helens. This ride has been awesome. My heart is pumping and I have the sense of clarity that I haven't had for ages. Just as we hit the twenty mile mark, I look back at Christian and see he's focused ahead. We are almost to Rocky Point Rd. It's a very steep decent with blind curves and no shoulder. I take a deep breath and get ready for the rush. As we fly down the trail, I am look ahead. I let loose. I fly. Nothing can get me in this moment. I don't give a fuck about anything. Once we get to the bottom and head back to the city, I take amazing cleansing breaths. Christian is behind me and I'm leading.

Christian and I arrive covered with dust and dirt from the ride. We hand our bikes over and stretch.

"That was the most fun I've had with my clothes on in a while."

It was amazing. Christian mumbles something and we head back to the suite. He's got some business calls to make and I need to take a shower. I look down at my phone and notice that Sabina has called. Holy Shit! She's called me five times this afternoon. I look and there are four text messages from her.

 **Elliot,** **give me a call.**

 **Elliot, are you working?**

 **I really want to see you tonight. Call me please…**

 **Are you ignoring me? You're not being nice.**

I really need to get rid of this chick. She's not taking the hint. If I don't call back then it means lay off! Take a hike!

"Man, that chick has called me five times and sent me four texts. Doesn't she know how desperate she comes across?" I say this as my brother looks up from his phone.

"Maybe she's pregnant." A cold rush runs through me and my stomach drops. Christian laughs and catches the water bottle that I've launched at him.

"Not funny, hotshot. Besides, I haven't known her that long. Or that often." Ugh. We slept together that one night and used protection. There's no way she could be pregnant.

I go take a shower and then plop down in front of the Mariners game. The game seems to be off to a great start. They're playing the Padres and I'm pretty sure they've got this game in the bag. The Mariners have been holding the lead and I'm starving.

"Hey, Christian, get your ass in here and watch the game! Oh, and order us some food!" He walks in, grabs some beers out of the fridge, and plops down on the couch. We're both exhausted and an evening of baseball is going to be perfect.

After eating our steaks and some fries, we watch the rest of the game. Peguero made an amazing catch in the 7th inning and we hoot and holler with excitement. I love that Christian is taking this time to relax and spending time with him is awesome.

We're watching the post-game when Christian's phone goes off. He looks at it and then sits up suddenly.

"Anastasia?" He answers. I put my beer down and watch as Christian has a look of nervousness and excitement on his face. He stands up and walks to the other side of the room. He's pacing in front of the window with his hand in his hair. I can't quite make out what he's saying but he seems to get agitated as the conversation goes on. He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes deep breaths. I decide to turn down the TV so I can hear what he's saying.

"Ana!" He hollers into the phone but then pulls it away from his ear and stares at it. This Ana chick seems to have hung up on him. I'm not sure that's ever happened. Curiosity starts to get the better of me.

"What's the problem?" I ask leaning over the back of the couch.

"I've just been drunk-dialed." What? I don't know what to say. I have an overwhelming need to bust out laughing but decide to wait because he seems to be dialing her again. He tells her that he's coming to get her and then invites me to go with him. I immediately grab my shoes. There's no way I'm going to miss this.

We head down to the garage and jump into his car. Christian is all nerves and I just keep watching him without saying a word. He calls some guy named Welch and gets the name of the bar. I'm not sure who this Welch guy is and how he is tracking this Ana chick. I'm wondering who this girl is and what she means to Christian. I've never seen this side of him.

We pull up to the bar and park. Christian jumps out and heads toward the entrance. Christian doesn't go to clubs so I'm totally taken aback by this whole situation. I follow his lead and we walk toward a table with three guys and a girl. No take that back. She's not a girl. She's a woman. She looks up at me and our eyes lock. She smiles. It's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Christian asks where Anastasia is and then introduces me to the beauty. Her name is Katherine. Kate. My heart is racing. The music is completely blocked out by the rushing of blood in my ears. She's smiling and I'm smiling. I take control and find my voice.

"Kate, would you like to dance?" Again, my heart beats and the blood rushes; it rushes to another part of me that would like to get to know Kate too.

"I'd love to, Elliot." Oh the sound of her saying my name makes me instantly hard.

She stands up and her gorgeous strawberry blond hair swings and falls over her right eye. Without even thinking, I move it away with my hand and tuck it behind her ear. She inhales quickly and we're frozen for a second. I look into her amazing green eyes and stop breathing. She grabs my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor. I can't tell you what song is playing but we immediately start dancing. She's swaying her hips and I match the rhythm with mine. We're looking into each other's eyes and our bodies brush up against each other's. I lean my head back and breath. It's going to be a long and wonderful night with this angel. Kate smiles and puts her hand on my arm. She leans forward and then whispers into my ear.

"So, your brother and my roommate, huh?" I'm brought back to the land of cognitive thinking.

"I had no idea he knew her. She called him and he raced over. Anastasia, right?"

"Ana!" she says over the music, "They just met." Oh that explains a lot. My brother has just met a girl. A girl he likes. It puts a smile on my face. As we continue to dance, Kate starts running her hands up my arms. I'm distracted by a movement to my right. It's Christian and he's dancing his way over here with a tiny brunette. She's pulled close to him in a way that I've never seen anyone do with Christian. He gets close enough to talk in my ear.

"I'm taking Ana home. Tell Kate." He says over the blaring music. I eye Ana up and down and notice she has subtle beauty that my brother can see. She has brown hair and blue eyes. I notice her pale skin and a few small beads of sweat on her forehead. She's drunk and if I'm not mistaken, looks very close to passing out. I nod to Christian and he turns and starts making his way off the dance floor. I can't believe what I've just witnessed. Christian is going home with a girl. I guess there's a first time for everything.

Kate and I continue to grind against each other in a way that communicates only one thing, _I'm going to fuck your brains out._ We make our way over to the table. Only one guy remains. He downs a shot and then sets it on the table. Kate sits down and looks at him.

"Jose, what's up?" Kate looks concerned.

"Nothing, Kate. Nothing. I'm going home." He stands up and leaves without even saying a word to me.

"What's up with him?" I ask and Kate shrugs. Oh well, I'm not going to allow her dickhead of a friend to ruin our evening. I grab us a couple drinks and we start a little small talk. It's a little awkward which is strange. I'm never awkward. I've done this a million times.

"Do you think Christian got Ana home alright?" Kate says this while she nervously wipes the water off the edge of her glass.

"I'm sure he did. You can count on Christian." She must be worried about her roommate. I need to get her mind off of Ana. I slide myself closer to her in the booth and run my hand through her hair. She leans toward me and looks up at me with those gorgeous green eyes. She tilts her head and I move closer. My nose brushes hers and we kiss. Her lips are so soft. She tastes sweet, like a sweetness I've never tasted before. Our kiss deepens and she turns so that are bodies are pressing against each other. I groan and break away from the kiss.

"So, I don't have a ride out of here. Do you think you can help me out?" My heart is racing and my dick is throbbing. I need to get out of here.

"Come with me." She says it and looks at me with the sexiest eyes I've ever seen. We stand up and she takes my hand. She leads me through the crowd and out the door. She grabs her keys and hands them to me.

"I think you better drive." I click the key and the lights of a Mercedes CLK blink back at me. Nice. I open the door for Kate and she slides in. Oh I can't wait to slide into her. I walk around the back of the car and get into the driver's seat. I pull out of the parking spot and then look at her.

"Kate, where to?" She looks up at me and smiles.

"My place." Damn, those two words have never sounded so good. We head down the road as her hand heads over to my lap. She starts to stroke my thigh with her hand. I lean back a little and groan,"Kate." She looks at me and slides her body closer to mine. I know what she has in mind. She begins to stroke my thigh again and then brushes her hand up and over my dick. She gently holds it through my jeans and I do my best to keep my eyes on the road. She has expert hands and knows exactly how to touch me. She runs her hand up and down and then manages to rub the head of my dick through my jeans. She stops for a second and tells me where to turn. We navigate through the streets and then pull up into an apartment complex. I pull into the closest spot as Kate starts biting my earlobe with her hand still on my cock. I turn the engine off and then I hear her unbuckle her seat belt and then mine. She climbs over and sits on top of me. I wrap my arms around her and run my hands down to her backside. She feels amazing. Absolutely amazing. She kisses my neck and I exhale. Then our lips seal and we kiss with a passion that cannot be controlled. She opens her mouth and I push my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues slide against each other. Our smooth dance is disrupted by a car that pulls into the spot next to ours. The couple getting out of the car click their doors locked causing the horn to beep a couple of times. Kate giggles into my neck and then sits up.

"Wanna come upstairs?"

"Absolutely." We climb out of the car and walk up to her door. She opens the door and the apartment is quiet. I guess my brother didn't bring Ana home. It looks like I'm not the only one getting lucky tonight. Kate turns the lights on and walks down the hallway. I think she's looking for Ana. She walks into a dark bedroom and stops and looks around. She turns around and looks at me with a furrowed brow.

"Ana isn't here." She looks really concerned.

"I'm sure she's with my brother. Maybe they went back to his hotel room." She looks at me with a confused look and shakes her head.

"Maybe. He better take care of her." She walks into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle out of the fridge. Why do I feel like I've been cockblocked by my brother? I walk into the kitchen and stand behind her. I wrap my arms around her and start to kiss her neck.

"Ana will be fine. You can trust Christian." I don't know what he's doing but I know she'll be fine.

"Are you sure?" She turns around within the circle of my arms and looks at me. Her eyes pull me in once again.

"Yes, Kate. She's fine. Trust me." She exhales and buries her head in my chest. I kiss the top of her head and then slowly lift her up onto the kitchen counter. We start kissing and she wraps her legs around me. She's consuming me and I'm consuming her. Our passion gets stronger and stronger. I groan and then grab a hold of her butt. She starts kissing my ear and then says the words I love to hear,

"My room is down the hall. Take me there, Elliot." Fuck! I grab a hold of her ass carry her down the hall and into her room. Her legs are still wrapped around me so I kick the door closed with my foot. She lets loose and then stands in front of me. She grabs a hold of my belt and I grab her shirt. We undress each other while our mouths ravish each other. We make it over to the bed and she slides up and lays her head on her pillow. Her hair falls around her face and she looks at me with those magical eyes. She's beautifully bare in front of my eyes and I can't believe how lucky I feel in this moment. I pick up her foot and start to kiss up the arch of her foot and up her leg. I get to the soft smooth part of her inner thigh and then move down to her other foot and do the same. She's panting softly and I can see that she's ready for me. She points over to her nightstand and I know my ticket to admission is in that drawer. I grab the condom out of the drawer and rip the packet open. She puts her hand out and I place the condom in her hand. She rolls the condom down my length and then looks up at me with those sweet eyes. She lays back and I slowly lower myself. She wraps her legs around me as I slide into her sweet sweet pussy. She feels amazing and before I know it she screams out and I follow.

"Elliot!"….."Kate!"


	12. First Morning

**Here is a short chapter. I don't think I'll be able to update until Friday so I thought I'd get something written today. Thank you for the reviews. Keep reviewing. It's what keeps me writing!**

 **EL James owns Fifty Shades. Some dialogue is borrowed from Fifty Shades of Grey and Grey. All rights belong to her and her stories.**

 **First Morning**.

It's 3am and I'm awake. Kate has been ravenous. She passed out a little while ago and this is usually when I make my exit. I realize that I don't have a car but for some reason that doesn't matter. I don't think I want to leave. I look down at my phone. Christian texted me earlier confirming that Ana was with him and was spending the night. I told him to get laid. He really needs it. He needs to loosen up. Kate certainly did once I showed her the text. She was relieved to hear from Christian but didn't seem to like it when I suggested that they were having as much fun as we were having. She seems pretty protective of Ana, almost like a big sister. I guess that's something we have in common.

I roll over and see something pink peeking out of her dresser. I think they are pink bunny pajamas. I chuckle a little to myself. I think Mia has a pair like that. There's something inside of me that relaxes a bit. I've only just met Kate but there's something about her that makes me feel comfortable. I roll over and see her bare shoulder. She has tiny little freckles covering her shoulders. I lean over and kiss her shoulder. Kate stirs a bit and lets out a tiny sigh. I pull the blanket up over my shoulder and hers and close my eyes.

I'm awoken by something warm and that something warm is humming. I groan and reach down to the source. Kate's head is under the covers and she's giving me the best wake-up call a man could ask for.

"Kate," I grunt out.

"Mmm," I hear from under the covers. I reach down and lift the covers. She peaks up and winks up at me.

"Kate, oh, Kate, are you some angel sent from heaven?" She pops off and smiles.

"It was just lying there looking so lonesome. I thought I would say good morning." She looks so amazing looking at me with those amazing green eyes. I reach down and pull her up. We kiss and I feel myself harden and throb. I run my hands down Kate's back then reach down and grab her ass. We moan into each other's mouths. This is going to be the best wake-up call I've ever had.

After an amazing shower with Kate, we make our way into the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator and takes out some orange juice. Then she hands me a glass and I pour. We are moving around the kitchen quietly not wanting to break the perfection that our morning has been so far. She sits down and then looks at me with a quizzical look.

"Heard anything from Christian?" She's nervously tracing invisible circles on the table.

"Not since last night. I'll send him a text." I send him a quick text asking if Ana is still alive and he responds immediately.

"Apparently, they had as great of a night as we did." I look up and smile as I say this but I'm met with a worried look on Kate's face.

"Ana hasn't texted or called. It's strange."

"Well, does she always call when she's been out?" It seems a little strange for her roommate to have to check in.

"She's never spent the night…out." She scrunches her face a little when she says out. I wonder what that means. I'm curious.

"If it makes you feel any better, Christian has never picked up a girl at a bar. Well, as far as I know." She looks at me and there's silence between us. The silence is broken by the ringing of their phone. She gets up and answers it while I put the juice glasses in the sink. She seems to be getting a call from that douchebag Jose. I did not get a good first impression from him last night. She hangs up, turns around, and gives me a look. It's a look that I'm becoming familiar with.

"So, when do you think Christian will be bringing Ana back?" She slowly walks over to me and runs her hands up my chest. Man, she never stops. I could get used to this.

"Let me call and see."

I sit down on the couch while Kate climbs up on my lap. I quickly dial Christian and he picks up.

"Elliot."

"Hi, Christian, d'you get laid?" Kate starts kissing my neck and I'm instantly hard. Christian tells me that I'm on speakerphone. I can't wait to hear Ana's voice.

"Hi, Ana!" Kate looks up and starts to listen in the phone.

"Hi, Elliot," she responds in her chipper voice. She has a tiny little voice but it sounds sweet and kind.

"Heard a lot about you," Kate slaps the side of my arm. What? I'm being friendly.

"Don't believe a word Kate says," Ana says as Kate's mouth drops open. Christian wraps up the conversation for us and tells me that he'll be by to pick me up. I wrap my arms around Kate and we start to kiss slowly. I don't want to leave. It's a really strange feeling but there's something about Kate.

"Kate, I want to see you again." I say between kisses. She starts kissing her way back to my ear and says, "I'd like that." We continue to kiss and I realize that I need to stop before Christian and Ana walk in. I excuse myself and walk down the hall into the bathroom. While in there, I decide to ask her out. I step back out into the hall and see that Kate is hanging up the phone again. There's something weird about that Jose guy calling again. Regardless, I've got to ask Kate out again.

"Kate, how would you like to have dinner with me?" I ask this as I casually sit down at the table with her. She looks up and smiles.

"Well, Ana and I have some boxes to pack but I'm sure I can squeeze in dinner," she says batting her eyelashes at me.

"Great! I'm staying at The Heathman. We can have dinner there." I momentarily wonder if Christian and Ana will be seeing each other tonight. Honestly, I have no idea what is going on with my brother.

"So where are you moving to?" I change the subject to calm my heartrate a bit. Kate makes my heart speed up just by being in the same room.

"We're moving to Seattle next weekend. My parents have arranged for an apartment for Ana and me in the Pikes Market District. She's moving to Seattle! She'll be close to my place. Wait, why am I excited about this? I feel anxious for a moment, take a deep breath, and then look into her green eyes. All of the anxiety disappears the moment I look into her eyes. This feels right. Something feels right about us.

"Kate, I have a really busy week with a big project but I'd love to help you move next weekend." She looks at me and smiles.

"That would be great, Elliot." We look at each other and share a moment before the door opens and in walks Christian and Ana. Kate jumps to her feet and runs over to Ana. She gives Christian a stern look and then grabs ahold of Ana. Kate seems to have been genuinely concerned for Ana. I give Christian a glance but he isn't taking his eyes off of Ana. I've never seen Christian so taken by a woman. Christian acknowledges Kate but I'm going to do better than that. Once Kate lets go of Ana I give her a hug.

"Hi, Ana," If this is someone Christian is interested in, I better get to know her too.

"Hi, Elliot," She says in her quiet yet kind voice. She genuinely smiles but is quiet and seems to not be comfortable with the attention that we're all giving her. I think I can see why Christian likes her. She's quiet and he can feel in control. Someone with Kate's personality would scare him. She's a little too unpredictable. Our sister, Mia, is but Christian can't see any wrong in anything that Mia does.

I can tell Christian wants to leave so I go over to Kate and give her a goodbye kiss. It's not one of my love-em' and leave-em' kind of kisses. It's a you're not going to forget me anytime soon kind of kiss. I look into her beautiful green eyes and say, "Laters, Baby." She melts. Christian and Ana are having a quiet moment and then I can't believe what I hear next; he says my trademark goodbye, "Later's, Baby." I could totally humiliate him for taking my line but I leave it alone. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with this new situation. Christian with a girl; I can't wait to tell Mia.

We walk out to the car and suddenly I feel exhausted. Kate and I were at it all night and all morning. I need a break and some time to let Miss Kavanagh soak into my brain. I try to start a conversation with Christian.

"So, Christian, did she pop your cherry?"

Christian glares at me and I know he doesn't want to talk about it. I actually wonder if things didn't go the way he wanted them to. I pull my Sounders hat down and close my eyes. Christian blasts the music and I keep quiet. I wonder if Christian will talk to me about Ana. I want to find out where he met her. I want to know what kind of feelings he has for her. Honestly, I want to know everything. I need to know. I think I'll ask if he wants to go for a hike, but not until after a nap. I need a nap.


	13. A New Day

**Happy Friday! Here is a new chapter. I tried to write a page a day so that my posts are longer. I hate short chapters so I'm doing my best to give you more. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all of the great reviews!**

 **A New Day**.

Christian and I went for a hike after I took a nap and he made some calls for work. I went online and planned the hike while I waited for Christian to end his call. About a half hour later, we headed down to the garage and left for our hike. I got the feeling that Christian needed to go for a hike just as much as I did.

The 40 min ride was quiet until he started playing Bruce. My dad introduced us to Springsteen. He used to blast _Born in the USA_ when he'd take us for a drive. We thought it was great and idolized our dad and anything he did. He started taking us out on hikes once we were old enough. My dad discovered hiking as a way to de-stress from the office and we would beg to go with him. My mom refused to let Christian and I go with him until she felt comfortable with Christian not having a meltdown. He used to scream and throw fits before he could talk. Once Mia joined our family, and Christian was able to communicate, mom allowed us to go. I still remember the first hike. We went to Twin Falls State Park. It was a short hike but it seemed like my dad took us on an adventure to a far-away land. It was so beautiful and a great break from school and chores. Mia was another thing too. She was a good baby but it was still an adjustment for our family. I remember not wanting anything to do with her and so dad stepped up and would take me out to ballgames and other outdoor fun. Once Christian was able to communicate a little better, dad took us both out biking, boating, and hiking.

We pulled into the parking lot in front of Multnomah Falls Trail. I jumped out of the car and took off toward the trail. Christian and I used to race to see who could get to the trail first and I guess it was still a habit. I turned around and shouted to Christian,

"Hey, hotshot! Up too late with your new little lady?" He grunted and caught up with me. We started hiking through the pine trees and it was quiet except for the crunching of pine needles beneath our feet. We both stopped and took a deep breath of the crisp clean air. I decided to break the silence.

"So, how was last night? Are you and Ana an item?" He leaned his head back either trying to avoid answering me or thinking through his response.

"Last night was unexpected." Just as I expected, he doesn't know.

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'm really looking forward to another night with Kate." He looks up at me and raises his eyebrows.

"What? You're the only one that can meet someone new?" We walk a few feet before he answers.

"She's Ana's roommate." What? Is he getting territorial? Maybe he doesn't want me to know anything about his dating life. Maybe that's how he's kept this part of him a secret for this long.

"Dude, I really like Kate. There's something about her that feels really great." Christian grunts.

"Christian, I mean it. I've never stayed the night, woken up, and not wanted to leave. I'm really comfortable around her. Hey, did you know her dad got them an apartment in Seattle?" Christian nods.

"Look, I know you like your privacy and all but I think it's kinda cool that we both like roommates. Imagine what mom and Mia are going to say." He stops and glares at me.

"Hey I get it, Christian, I won't say anything to them about Ana." We hike on a little bit longer before hitting the halfway point. We have passed some beautiful scenery but my mind has only been on Kate. I wonder what Christian is thinking. I wonder if he's thinking about Ana.

"I'm going to have dinner with Kate. I'm going to show her that last night wasn't a fluke. Of course, then I have to get back to the city and work on my proposal for next week. I still need some funding for the new gray-water systems. It hasn't been easy to figure out ways to do this for low-income housing but it's going to be worth it." Christian nods and we continue the hike back to the beginning of the trail.

We get back to the car and head back into Portland. I have to get ready for my date with Kate. I didn't pack a suit to wear for dinner at The Heathman so I think I'll have to just make the reservation for the casual dining. Honestly, I usually don't do second dates and when I do it's nothing fancy but for some reason I want to make tonight perfect. I knock on Christian's door before I leave.

"Elliot." He calls me in and I see that he's getting ready for his date with Ana. He's got a suit on and is tying his tie.

"How do you have a suit? I thought we were doing the casual thing this weekend. Did you know you were going to see Ana?"

"Elliot, I'm always prepared for everything. It's how you stay in control." He's avoiding my other question.

"You didn't answer me. Did you know you were going to see Ana?" I'm pissed right now because I know the answer.

"I had hoped." Now I'm really pissed. He was just using our trip to Portland so he could get closer to Ana.

"So did you enjoy any of our hikes or biking or was that just a way to pass the time? Damnit, Christian! At least I'm the one that got laid last night. You had to get someone passed out to spend time with you!" He's livid but I can sense that I went a little too far with that last part.

"Out! Elliot!" I get up and leave the room. I really went too far. I go back to my room and grab a beer out of the fridge. I'm sitting in a chair running my hands through my hair when Christian knocks on my door. I clear my throat and tell him to come in. He walks in and stands by the door.

"I'll be in Seattle tonight. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Are you taking Ana to your place? In the chopper?" He's never taken anyone in that thing.

"Helicopter, Elliot, and yes, Ana is going with me and I don't know what time we'll be back tomorrow."

"She's got you by the balls, Christian. Not that I wouldn't let her. She seems great, Christian. I'm glad this weekend worked out for you." I take another swig of beer. He's still standing by the door.

"Elliot, I had a great time hiking this weekend. " I acknowledge what he says with a nod and then get up and head toward the bathroom, "Laters, Christian."

He turns around and leaves. I hope everything works out for him. He deserves that little lady. Ana seems like a great person. I will have to get to know her better, but not until I get to know Kate A LOT better.

Kate and I are seated in the restaurant and she looks amazing. She's got a green silky top on that's making her eyes glisten and glimmer. She has on black skinny jeans and some black fuck me boots. I can't wait to get her alone. We order our food and then have some wine. I watch her drink her wine slowly and then lick her lips. I want that mouth. I clear my throat and try to distract myself with conversation.

"So, Kate, have you and Ana been roommates all four years?" She puts her glass down and smiles.

"Pretty much, we met at freshman orientation and then had a couple classes together. We got to talking about how her roommate was crazy and how she couldn't stand to be bossed around by her. By October, she had a huge fight with her roommate and I offered my spare room. We've been sharing the apartment ever since. She's a great friend. She's like my sister." She smiles again and then takes another drink with those delicious lips.

"So how about you, Elliot, where did you go to school?"

"I went to UCLA," memories of those wild times come back to me, "had a great time, got my degree, and moved back to Seattle. Christian was off at Harvard so my parents were thrilled when I moved back."

"Are you all very close to each other? Christian doesn't seem like the type to be hanging out with the family on Saturdays." I wonder why she's bringing up Christian and then I realize she's trying to figure him out and see if she approves of him for Ana.

"Christian keeps to himself but comes to family dinners. Our family is very close but he's very busy. My little sister, Mia, adores him. She's off in Paris but calls him all the time."

Kate cocks her head a little,"Does she call you?" Ugh I don't like this conversation.

"Not as much, but they were always closer." She reaches her hand over the table and grabs mine. She looks at me with her green eyes and then says in a sexy voice,

"I'd like to get closer with you." Aw hell, how am I supposed to eat dinner with that offer? I nod to the waiter and motion for the check. I need to get her upstairs now!

Kate and I go up to my room and I close the door behind me. Kate looks around the room and then gets a curious look on her face.

"So where do you think Ana and Christian are tonight?" She settles down on the end of the bed and leans back on her arms. She looks amazing and the last thing I want to talk about is my brother.

"Seattle." I mumble as I walk over to Kate and stand between her legs.

"I don't really want to talk about my brother right now." I lean down and cradle her face with my hands. I'm just about to kiss her when she blurts out,

"They drove all the way to Seattle!" Uh oh.

"No, Kate, they took his chopper. Do we really have to talk about this right now?" I plant a kiss on her lips but she doesn't respond to it.

"He has a helicopter and he took Ana to Seattle? To his place? For the night?"she falls back onto the bed and covers her face with her hands, "Shit!"

"Kate, I really don't think it's anything we should be discussing right now." I settle down on the bed next to her, "They know what they're doing." She turns and looks at me, "Do they?" I sigh and think about what she just said. I have no idea if Christian knows what he's doing but I really don't want to spend my evening talking about my brother.

"Look, Kate, it's unusual behavior for my brother but I trust him. And I'm sure Ana doesn't do this all the time either. She's seems like she has a good head on her shoulders."

"Ana doesn't do this at all." She's still looking at the ceiling with a worried look.

"Kate, what are you saying?" She looks over at me and confirms what I'm thinking. Shit, I wonder if Christian knows what he's doing, but I've got to get the focus off my brother and get us back on track.

"Listen, why don't you just text her and see how she's doing. Then we can get on with our evening." I wink at her and get up to go to the bathroom. I find the condoms in my bag and tuck them in my jeans. Ready to take control, I walk back into the room. Kate's just finishing her text as I walk over to her. I take her phone out of her hand and put it down on the nightstand.

"Feel better?" I tuck her hair behind her ear and lean down, kiss her, and try to relax her. I swing my leg behind her and sit. She's tense so I start to rub her shoulders. She immediately leans back and lets out a moan. Oh I hope that's the first of many moans. I continue to rub her shoulders and then move my hands down her arms. I lean over and kiss her neck. She lets out a small giggle and I smile. I can't get enough of her. I kiss up to her ear and then nibble on it. Her hands reach back and she runs her hands through my hair. Oh I can't get enough. I grab the hem of her shirt and pull it up on over her head. Now I can see and feel her smooth silky skin. I go back to kissing her neck and she turns halfway so I can look into her eyes. I love her eyes. I get lost in her green eyes and then look down to her beautiful breasts. I take my hand and run it over the outside of her bra before slipping my hand inside the cup. Our kiss deepens and she turns all the way around. She's straddling me now and I know she can feel my hard erection. She's amazing. She starts to unbutton my shirt and I unlatch her bra. Now we're skin to skin and it's me moaning. I slide my hands down to the button of her pants and her hands do the same to mine. Our kiss deepens and I slide down the headboard so I'm resting my head on the pillow and she's on top of me. Our hands slide into each other's pants and we start to wriggle out of them. Soon we're completely naked and we're panting. She reaches down and grabs me. I moan and she starts kissing my neck. Soon I'm completely enveloped in her and she's taking control. She leads the way and I can't help but start calling out her name.

"Kate, oh Kate. Where have you been? Kate please, Kate." She starts to speed up and I meet her thrust for thrust. Soon we're both screaming out each other's name, "Kate! Elliot!"

My heart is still racing and Kate's panting next to me. Her strawberry blonde hair is spread out next to me. It's so silky smooth and I can't resist it. She raises her head and looks at me.

"Elliot, you're amazing." She leans over and kisses me before she gets up to go to the bathroom. I take a moment to rest and look at the ceiling. I don't know what I'm doing with Kate but it sure feels good. I can't stop myself from thinking about tomorrow with her. This is a first. I never think about tomorrow.

"What are you thinking about, Elliot?" Kate crawls back into bed and I can't help but notice how amazing she looks on her hands and knees. I sit up and grab her pulling her to my lips. My tongue shows her what I'm thinking about and she moans. She looks at me and we slide under the sheets again.

Daylight peeks through the window and shines on our naked forms. Kate is still sleeping and slowly I slip the sheet down so I can see her light pink nipples. She is amazing and I so don't want to leave. These feelings are so new to me. I take a deep breath and wiggle out from under her. I crawl out of bed and walk over to the mirror. There are nail marks scattered across my chest and I turn my neck to see a slight hickey. I haven't had one of these in years. Kate stretches pulling the sheet down even more and I feel myself harden again. Kate smiles at the sight and wiggles her finger pulling me over to the bed. I don't hesitate and we get lost in each other again.

Kate's phone vibrates telling her that she has a text. She sits up quickly and grabs her phone, "Shit! I missed Ana's call!" She looks at the text and frowns.

"What the hell does not succumbing to Bluebeard mean?" I chuckle and she nudges me.

"Kate, she's saying she's fine. Leave it." She's not happy and jumps off the bed and heads into the bathroom. I sit up and grab my phone. It looks like my mom called me last night and I missed it. I hear the shower turn on and decide to use the time to call her.

"Hi, Elliot!" My mom's sweet voice makes me smile.

"Hi mom, I saw you called. Sorry I missed it."

"That's okay, hun, I'm sure you're busy. I just wanted to see how you're doing. Things have been quiet around here. You haven't stopped by in a while and I haven't seen Christian or heard from him in two weeks. A mother starts to worry after a while. At least Mia called to tell me she's coming home next week."

"Next week? That's great mom. I can't wait to see her. Is she finished running off to Paris or does she have to go back?" I miss Mia. She's hyperactive but sweet.

"Well, we'll have to ask her. She's got dreams and I don't want to stop her. You know I've always encouraged all of you with your dreams. Um, Elliot, are you still looking for houses? I know you said that you want to make a house your home. I want to help you if you need anything."

"I kind of put that on hold. I've just been focusing on my new project." I hear my mom get a drink of water and pull out one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well, I don't want you to overwork yourself like your brother. Have you seen him lately?"

"Actually, we have been hanging out in Portland this weekend. We did some hiking and stuff. He had to go back to his place last night." He's going to kill me when he finds out what I'm about to say, "I'm sure if you stop by, he'll be home today." I have to suppress the smile that springs to my face. Christian's going to kill me.

"Oh, really? I would love to go out to breakfast or lunch with him. Maybe I'll run over there right now. Your father is busy with a new case and I have the morning free."

"That sounds awesome, mom, I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"Okay, then, I better head out. I love you Elliot, and we'll have a nice dinner together when Mia gets home."

"I love you too, mom. Now get over to see Christian before he runs off to some meeting."

"I will. Bye Elliot!" I hang up the phone and laugh to myself. The bathroom door opens and Kate walks out looking beautiful. I walk over to her and kiss her.

"Whoa, Elliot, what's got you in such a happy mood?" She eyes me curiously.

"I just talked to my mom and she's headed over to Christian's place. I wish I could be there to enjoy the show."

"Elliot! Your brother might want his privacy. Ana's still there and from what she told me, or didn't tell me, they might be busy with each other." I can't smile more. This is going to be awesome.

"Well, I think it's great and Christian should share the good news with my mom. Christian's never brought a girl home."

"Really?" I nod.

"What do you say, we get out of here and get some fresh air?" I could stay inside and have my way with Kate all day but I feel like I want to go out and do something with her, like go for a walk or see a movie. I really want to spend some time with her.

"Sounds great, Elliot, I'll order us some breakfast and you take a shower." I lean over and kiss her soft lips.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" Kate arches her eyebrow and smiles.

"Elliot, I think I need a little break. Why don't you let me recover a little bit from our activities?" I groan and then head into the bathroom.

Kate and I walk around downtown Portland before I take her home. I don't want to leave and so we end up having sex again before I leave. I have to get back to Seattle and work on my proposal for the gray-water system. It's a big deal and it's essential for my low-income build that I'm working on. There's something else that's bothering me. Kate just told me that she's leaving for Barbados and that she's going to be gone for two weeks. Two weeks is a hell of a long time. I've only known Kate for two days and already I feel something for her. I don't want her to be gone for two weeks. I guess we can talk on the phone, but will she want to? Is she going to forget me after two weeks? I don't want her to. I want her. There's something about Kate. I can't get enough of her.

 **All rights belong to EL James and FSOG.**


	14. Laters or Goodbye

**Hey Guys, it's been a busy week. I am so behind on all of the other stories I follow. I'm hoping to get caught up this weekend. So, this chapter has a lot of dialogue. I want to follow the book and give background info that we don't get in the book but I also want to be creative with the story line. That being said, I think it's time for Elliot to have a run in with Elena. Hopefully, I can work on that this weekend and get that out to you. Well, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Laters or Goodbye**

Six nights. Only six more nights until I help Kate move to Seattle and we will be living in the same city. I start to imagine going out to dinner with her, seeing a movie, hanging out at my place…wait! What am I doing? I've never sat around and daydreamed like a teenage girl. I need to get my head out of this space. I text Christian to see if he wants to have a beer.

 **Beer?- E**

 **In Portland, remember? – C**

Crap, I forgot. I've really had my head in the clouds but I guess Christian has too. I've never known him to be into a girl. This is so new for him. I'm really curious about Ana and how he met her. I think I'll probe just a little bit.

 **Are you seeing Ana tonight? – E**

 **That's really none of your business, Elliot. – C**

 **Just want to keep up with my little bro. –E**

 **Your younger brother is just fine. I have work to do. – C**

 **Laters –E**

Well, I guess that's all I'm going to get from Christian. Maybe Kate is a good source for info. I've been waiting to call her. I don't want to overwhelm her but I'd really like to hear her voice before I go to bed. I decide to get a shower and get ready for bed before calling her. I grab my stuff out of my duffle bag and head for the shower. As I strip down and turn the water on, I notice the scratch marks that are still on my back. Kate is amazing. I would love to have those marks on me permanently. She's voracious. My wandering thoughts are waking up my dick. I guess it's a cold shower tonight.

After my shower, I throw on my boxer shorts and crawl into bed. I need to call Kate to keep my mind off of my empty bed.

"Hey, Kate," she picked up after the first ring. I'm paying attention to these things. Was she waiting for my call?

"Elliot, what's up?" I hear her tell Ana that she's taking the phone into her room.

"So how is Miss Ana Banana?" She giggles a little.

"That's a cute nickname, Elliot, do you have anything cute for me?"

"I'm working on it," I say with a smile.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I was just getting things ready for tomorrow. It's a big day at work for me. I have a big proposal for funding for my greywater system. What are you doing?"

"We just had dinner and were watching TV." The image of us sitting in front of the TV jumps into my mind. What I wouldn't give to be sitting next to Kate and feel the warmth of her body next to mine.

"What show were you watching?"

"Oh just an old Big Bang Theory episode. It was the one where Sheldon gets sick and Penny sings _Soft Kitty_. It's my favorite episode."

"Yeah, I've seen that one. You know, I would sing to you if you ever got sick." I can't believe the words that keep coming out of my mouth.

"You would? Aw, Elliot, that's sweet. Well, as much as I'd like that, I just got over something so let's hold off on that for now."

"You were sick?" Why does this bother me? I really don't want her to ever get sick. The thought sickens me.

"It was just a cold. I missed my interview with your brother. Ana had to go instead of me."

"So that's how they met. I've been wondering, but I can't get anything out of my brother."

"Yeah, your brother, he's a bit odd isn't he?"

"Watch it, Kate, he's my brother." She better not go there. I've defended him my whole life, I'm not going to stop now.

"I'm just saying, he doesn't really act like any other 27 year olds I know."

"He's a genius, Kate. He doesn't waste time socializing. He's overcome a lot to get to where he is now."

"I know, Elliot, I'm just protective of Ana." I can understand that. I think we have more in common than we think.

"Hey, Kate, how about we change the subject? I really don't want to talk about my brother and his abnormalities right now.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Kate says in her sexy voice.

"What do you think?" I lower my voice.

"Hey, Elliot, I'll be right back. I'm going to say goodnight to Ana." She puts down the phone and I hear her door open and shut. I can't believe how lucky I am right now. I have Kate all to myself. She gets back on the phone a little out of breath,

"I'm back." She sighs and I can hear what sounds like her flopping down on her bed. She quietly yawns into the phone.

"So, are you tired?"

"A little, I've been kind of tired and I'm sore tonight. It seems that my body is a little worn out from my weekend's activities." She can bet I'll make her sore every weekend from now on.

"Well, you better be glad that I'm in Seattle because I'd make you sore all over again."

"Mmm, I would probably go for that." She sounds so sweet. I can't believe I'm having this long conversation with her. I never talk this long on the phone. The only time I have a long phone conversation is when I'm just listening to Mia go on and on. Now I'm talking to Kate and loving every minute of it. I really love hearing her voice.

"Hey, Elliot, I'm kind of tired right now. I think I'm going to have to hang up before I fall asleep mid-sentence." Kate is yawning and I can tell she's got to get some rest.

"Okay, Kate, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Laters."

"Laters, Elliot." Oh man, I love how that sounds coming from her. It's the only time it's every nice to say goodbye. I hope she has sweet dreams, because I know I will.

Today was a challenging day. I didn't get to spend time out at the site until late afternoon. My entire morning was spent in a boardroom going over the funding for the greywater system. This system is going to save water usage by fifty percent but it costs quite a bit upfront. I have to figure out a way to ensure that we can work it into the budget that I've been given. At times, I feel like I want to give in and just use the standard system but then my passion for the earth and the need to conserve takes over. I didn't manage to get the go ahead because they want to see a final budget plan. I decide to give Christian a call and see if he can work some of his magic.

"Elliot." He always answers the phone the same way. It drives me nuts at times but other times the consistency is calming.

"Hey, hotshot! How's it hangin?"

"Elliot, I don't have time for a casual phone call. What do you need?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you could give me a little help with my greywater proposal."

"Elliot, I don't have much time but I'll see if I can take a look at it."

"Thanks, Christian. The stuffed suits are giving me trouble. They are having a hard time seeing the payoff in the end, and just want to save a dime now. They need to understand how much they'll be saving in water usage when everything is completed."

"I'll see if I can make the numbers work for you. I can't make things up but I'll see if I can get it to spin your way."

"Thanks, bro. I owe you one. So are you staying in Portland until graduation?"

"Yes, Elliot, I have meetings up here and I have to prepare my speech for graduation." Graduation- I can't wait to see Kate graduate and hear her speech. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I just have to get this greywater thing rolling and then I can head out to see her on Thursday.

"See you then. Laters, Christian!" He gives an affirmative grunt and then hangs up the phone.

After I've sent all of the papers to Christian, I step out of the office and head to the site. I need to check into how things are going and then get home and talk to Kate.

I walk into my apartment and close the door. Things seem to be going as planned at the site and so I plan to relax and have a beer. I grab one and then plop down on the couch. Switching on the TV, I notice that The Big Bang Theory is on again. I guess I'll never be able to watch the show without thinking about Kate. I decide to send her a text.

 **Watching BBT and thinking about U. – E**

 **I wish I had time to watch it with you but I need to work on my speech. –K**

 **OK Good luck with the speech! –E**

 **Laters –K**

It's so hot that she says that. Just as I put my phone down, it lights up and shows Mia's name.

"Hey, sis, how's Paris?" I can't wait until Mia gets home.

"It's nice. I got this really awesome jacket and I'm so glad the weather has cooperated enough for me to wear it. Yesterday, I wore matching boots and then went for a walk around the city. Hey, Elliot, I really miss you."

"I miss you too, Mia. When are you coming home?"

"Next week! Mom didn't tell you?" Did she?

"Oh, I don't know, maybe she did. I've been busy with a new project and all."

"Are you behaving yourself?" Oh man, she sounds like mom.

"Define behaving."

"Elliot, spill." Mia isn't going to let it drop so I decide to tell her.

"Her name is Kate." I briefly tell her how we met. I don't mention Ana and Christian because I really just want to hear what Mia says about my someone. I've really gone off the deep end with Kate but it feels good.

"I can't wait to see you, Mia. I know mom really misses you. She's dying to have a family dinner with all of us."

"Ooo and you can bring Kate! You know what's perfect, Elliot? You are dating someone my age. We'll have so much in common!" Mia sounds really excited. She's going to die when she hears about Christian.

"Hey, Mia, I gotta go. It's been a busy day."

"You're tired! Has my brother turned into an old fart!"

"Mia, if you must know, I didn't sleep at all the last two nights."

"Elliot! TMI! TMI! Okay, I'll get off the phone. I can't wait to see you next weekend!"

"Laters, Mia."

I hang up the phone and head into my bathroom to take a shower. It's been a long day. I turn the water all the way to hot and let the bathroom fill up with steam. I strip down and take some deep breaths. I can't believe that just four days ago I was running away from Sabina and now I feel like I'm the crazy one chasing Kate. I'm so lucky that she has let me catch her. _Kate, Kate, Kate_.

After my shower, I send Kate a text.

 **Hey, sexy. How's the speech? – E**

 **Not right now, Elliot, your brother just barged in here and is in Ana's room. – K**

 **Well, do you hear any moans? – E**

 **Not funny! – K**

 **Oh my! He just came out here and is half-naked. – K**

 **What the hell is going on there! – E**

My phone rings and it's Kate, "Elliot! They're having sex in Ana's room!"

"Well, I'd kill him if he had sex in your room."

"That's not funny, Elliot. I can hear them in there. There's moaning and…I think I heard her headboard hitting the wall!"

"Fuck, yeah! Christian!" Way to go little bro!

"Elliot! That's my best friend in there!"

"Kate, she's just having sex. Are you feeling left out?"

"Shut up, Elliot!"

"Oh, I just heard the door close. I think he just left. I gotta go!" She hangs up before I get to say something. This is something so out of character for Christian. Or is it? Up until the day out on the boat, I thought that Christian was a virgin. Now I know that he's apparently not opposed to a "fuck-n-duck". Here I thought that was my specialty. I go out into my kitchen to grab some grub and take my phone with me. I don't want to miss Kate's phone call.

After a bit, my phone lights up. "Elliot! I am so pissed!" It's been 30 minutes and these are the first words out of Kate's mouth. This isn't good. "Your brother just came over and used my roommate! Hasn't he ever heard about romance?"

"Kate, they're adults. They know what they're doing."

"Elliot! I just had to wipe Ana's tears from her eyes and you're taking his side!"

"Kate, relax."

"Relax! Relax! What is that some kind of code for shut up! This is Ana we're talking about! She doesn't have experience with relationships! She's going to think that it's okay for your brother to just come over and have Ana service him. It's horrible! And to make matters worse, her mother just called and gave some lame excuse for not being able to make it to graduation on Saturday! Ana doesn't need this and I don't need you taking your brother's side."

"Kate, I really don't think it's as bad as you think."

"What! Are you kidding me?" Oh crap. I need to shut up now. She's irrational and I'm not going to be able to survive this battle.

"Kate, it's going to be okay."

"Yes it is, but not because of anything you say. I know how to take care of Ana and that's what I've got to do. Goodbye, Elliot." She hangs up and I have no idea what just happened. Kate just went off the deep end and I'm not sure I like the word goodbye.

 **Please review! Have a great weekend!**


	15. Change of Plans

Hello to my faithful readers! I apologize for not updating in almost four weeks! I fried my motherboard and had to get a new laptop. I hope you guys have been having a great time watching the progress of Fifty Shades Darker on Twitter. There are some great scenes being shot. I even saw one pic of Mr. Elliot Grey. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.

Change of Plans.

I had trouble sleeping last night. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get my conversation with Kate out of my mind. My brother really put a wrench in my evening. I was hoping to end the night with Kate's sweet goodbye and instead she got emotional and ended the conversation with an angry goodbye. I feel like I'm stuck in the middle between Kate and Christian. I really don't want to talk to Christian today but I have to for his help with my project. He promised to look over my proposal for the greywater system and he hasn't gotten back to me. I think he's been busy with Ana but I really need his input so I can schedule a meeting with him. Christian never loses his focus business-wise so I'm hoping that he's able to help me today.

I roll out of bed and jump in the shower. I usually go for a run with Christian but he's in Portland. I'll just have to hit the gym on the way home. I grab my stuff and head out to my office. My main office is in Seattle but I have a temporary one out at the site. My best buddy, Cal, usually beats me out to the site in the morning. He's my right-hand man and I trust him with everything. We've known each other since high school. We went to school together and then when I decided to start up Grey Construction, I knew who to call. He's a genius when it comes to organizing the timelines for projects and managing the crew. Grey Construction wouldn't be what it is without my best buddy, Cal.

I pull into the site and park my truck. Cal is already here and in the office.

"Hey, Elliot. How's it hangin'? Hottie keep you up last night?"

"Dude, I met someone." Cal spins around in his chair and the look of shock on his face is hilarious. Cal knows that I've never wanted to be in a serious relationship. He kept quiet when I attempted one with Olga. He gave me space and didn't share his thoughts. After I called it quits, he didn't offer his opinion except to invite me out to the club and help me hook-up with a hottie. Cal understands my need to be free. He had a pretty serious girlfriend for two years but it didn't work out. He was pretty torn up about it and sometimes I wonder if he misses her. I wonder if he needs someone like I need Kate.

"Yeah, man, I met a girl out in Portland and had an amazing weekend. She's moving to Seattle this weekend." Cal leans back and rests his hands behind his head.

"So, you met her on Friday and you're still talking about her on Tuesday? She must be pretty amazing." He wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"She's amazing and guess who her roommate is - Christian's girlfriend." Now I sound like a gossiping middle school girl. What's wrong with me?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your brother has a girlfriend? I thought he was gay! What kind of spell did these girls put on you two? Did you look for signs of witchcraft in their apartment?"

"Nah, man, they're really great. Ana is totally cool. She's quiet and Christian seems totally taken. He's up in Portland now!"

"No way! Is there a third roommate for me?"

"Sorry, dude, just Ana and Kate."

"Kate, huh, I can't wait to meet her." The phone rings and Cal spins around to answer it. I set my coffee down and start digging through the papers on my desk.

"Hey, man, it's your brother's assistant, Andrea. She wants to know if you are available for a conference call with your brother at 2:00."

"2:00 today is fine. Tell her to pencil me in." Christian's usual M.O. is to schedule everything. He does his best to avoid anything impromptu. Everything is planned. Nothing is out of control. At least I know that Christian is going to help me work magic with the numbers for my new project.

My cell rings and I look down and see that it's Kate. I duck out of the office to avoid any questions from Cal.

"Hey, Elliot." She sounds quiet. I hope she's not angry anymore.

"Hi, Kate. How are you doing?" I really want to ask her if she hates me. I want to ask her if she ever wants to see me again. I'm desperate for something positive from her. My thoughts are interrupted by her soft timid voice.

"Elliot, I'm sorry. I overreacted last night. I was mad at your brother and took it out on you. I know you have nothing to do with what your brother does."

"Aw, Kate, you don't have to apologize. I know how much you care about Ana. Just give my brother a chance. He's worth it." I hope he doesn't make me a liar.

"I wish I could see you right now. You really can't make it out here until Thursday?" I can't wait until her graduation. It's going to be hell for the next 48 hours.

"Kate, if I can make it out there tomorrow night, I will. I'm still waiting to figure out when I can have this meeting with the suits."

"Okay. I miss you." She gives a little sigh and then is quiet for a moment. For a moment, we are silent together and just listen to each other breathing.

"I miss you too, sweet Kate. Can I call you tonight? I'd like a redo from last night."

"Of course, Elliot, I have to work on my speech but I'll text you when I'm done for the night."

"I can't wait until tonight. Laters, baby."

"Laters." Oh the sound of her saying that makes me instantly hard. 48 hours and then I'm never going to go this long without my Kate. My feet freeze as I realize what has just gone through my head. I've never felt like this before. Never in my life have I felt like this and it's scaring me a little bit. My heart starts to race and I take a few deep breaths before walking back into the office.

The rest of the day goes by at a snail's pace. Plans are going unusually well. We haven't had any setbacks with permits and I'm pretty sure that Christian's advice on the greywater plans is golden. He worked his magic and manipulated the numbers to show the overall savings that the owners will have longterm. I owe him big time. On the way home, I stop by the gym and spend time on the treadmill. I think about Kate the whole time. Is it possible to be this serious with someone so fast? Is this how most people feel and I'm just being paranoid about it? I wonder what my dad would say about it. I think about giving him a call but decide against it. If I'm wrong about Kate, he doesn't need to know about me failing. I hate failure. I hate not living up to my expectations. Before leaving the gym, I grab a smoothie from the cafe. The girl behind the counter smiles at me. I politely smile back and look down at my phone. I know it's too early for Kate to be done studying but it breaks the stare from the smoothie chick. I quickly pay and head out to my truck. As I put the smoothie into the cup holder I notice the girl has written her number on it. Man, I used to jump at this opportunity but not now. I can only think of Kate. My phone vibrates with a text. I'm disappointed it's not from Kate.

Hey Dude, wanna come over and watch the Mariner's game? -Cal

Absolutely! I'll bring pizza. You got beer? -E

It'd be a crime if I didn't. Get your ass over here. -Cal

I'm glad Cal invited me over. I need a night to chill out. I need something to keep my mind off the slowly passing hours.

K E

The Mariners ended up losing but it was still a good game. Cal never grilled me about Kate and we were able to just hang out. I head out challenging him to beat me to the site in the morning.

It's late and I'm wondering if Kate has forgotten about our call. I wonder if I should text her or if that will be too pushy. I crawl into bed and decide to not think too much about it. I turn on my TV and start to watch the postgame wrap-up. Just as I start to doze off, my phone buzzes.

Hey, Elliot, is it too late to talk? -K

Of course not, babe. -E

"Hey Kate, how was your day?" I didn't even wait a second before calling her.

"It was good. I miss you, Elliot." I stretch out on my bed and get ready for a wonderful phone call from my girl.

"So Kate, what do you do when you miss me?" I'm planning on turning this conversation up a notch.

"Elliot, do you think it's normal for us to want to be around each other all the time? We've only known each other five days." Whoa, serious Kate but I know where she's coming from.

"Kate, I don't think there are any rules to relationships. Aren't they different for each person? Besides, I know it must be tough not to think about me."

"Elliot," she giggles, "you're so full of yourself."

"I know. So, Kate, what do you want to talk about?" Kate lets off a soft moan.

"What are you wearing, Elliot?" Oh she wants to play. I'm game.

"Oh sweet Kate, I'm not wearing anything. Just me between the sheets."

"Mmm, mind if I join you?" Oh she's going to kill me.

"Slide on in with me Kate. But you better be ready for some fun." She giggles again and I really wish she was here with me in Seattle. The conversation continues and it's just like she is right here next to me. _I caress her face and kiss her lucious lips. Her hands are all over me. She runs her hands up and down my chest and presses her chest against me. Her nipples are hard and I can feel them rub against my chest. I reach up and grab them, rolling her nipples between my fingers. We're both breathing heavy and small beads of sweat are on my brow. I'm so hard and I need her, I need to be inside her. In my mind, Kate crawls on top of me and lowers herself down on me. She feels amazing. Kate is moaning and I rip the covers off not being able to withstand the heat. I grab ahold of Kate's hips and we set a rhythm. We're moving together and it feels so good. Her tits are bouncing and I lean up and take a nipple in my mouth. Kate moans and I can tell she's close. I start to move faster, in and out, and then it happens. We both call each others names at the same time, "Kate! Elliot!"_

"Elliot, are you still there?" I don't want this to end. I don't want to hang up the phone and find that I'm laying in my bed alone.

"Kate, I can't make it another day. I need you here with me."

"I know, Elliot. I feel the same. Elliot, I have a question to ask."

"Anything, darling." I would give this woman anything.

"I want you to go to Barbados with me. I don't think I'll make it two weeks without you. I'll talk to my parents. I'm sure they'll be fine with it. If they're not, I'll remind them that I'm 22 and can go to Barbados with anyone I want." She sounds like she's been thinking about this a lot. I want to say yes but I'm not sure how I will get away from work and I haven't even met her family. This could be very good or very bad.

"Elliot? You haven't said anything. I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I just thought..."

"Kate, of course I want to go with you. I just will have to figure out some stuff. I've got this new project and I will have to find out if Cal will be willing to take over. Two weeks, huh?"

"Yes, we are leaving next week. Elliot, just promise me you'll think about it. It'd be awesome if you just make it one week."

"Okay, sweet Kate. I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. I can't wait until Thursday. Call me if you can make it out tomorrow night. It'd be nice to do this for real tomorrow night."

"Oh this was for real, baby. I've got "for real" all over me."

"Elliot! You're so crude!"

"But you love it, dirty girl." She giggles and I know I've got to figure out a way to make it to Barbados.

"Laters, Elliot."

"Laters, baby."

K E

Wednesday morning was a busy morning. I spent my morning trying to call and make an appointment to speak to the board about my greywater system. I needed to get this done this week and being out the next two days means today has to be it. I tried calling yesterday and didn't get a call back. Today seems to be giving me the same negative results. I've called Cal a few times and asked if he needs me out at the site. I'm working out of the Seattle office hoping to schedule this meeting today and save time by being nearby. The assistant is giving me the run around and I'm getting a little frustrated. I offered him my tickets to the next Mariner's game if he can somehow squeeze me in before tomorrow. I sure hope he's a baseball fan. If I can't schedule this today then I will have to either miss Kate's graduation or not help her move on Friday. I really don't want to miss either one of those things. Also, I'm wondering how I can juggle my schedule and manage a trip to Barbados. This dating thing is very time consuming. I never would have done this for anyone other than Kate. My phone buzzes and I grab it seeing that it's the board's office. The phone call doesn't go the way I wanted it to. Apparently, the only way I can get squeezed in is with a 7am breakfast meeting tomorrow morning. The board members want to meet with me out at the site so I can explain things and show them around. I don't know how I'm going to make it work but I'll do my best. If I can do the meeting in less than an hour I'll just make the graduation by eleven. I'm going to have to tell Kate. I'm really not looking forward to it. I wonder if I should wait until tonight to break the news. Maybe after another phone call like last night.

I spent the rest of the day preparing for the meeting. I have to make sure the presentation is perfect. Christian sent me some graphs showing the cost v. savings and I plan on using them. I decide to use the iPad that Christian gave me. I can take it with out to the site and show them the figures while we tour the grounds. I also have to arrange some kind of breakfast. I wonder how I can do all of this in an hour. I wonder if Cal would be willing to step up for the breakfast part. I give him and a call and run the idea past him. He's willing to do the presentation with me and then take them out to breakfast. I'll stay there for awhile and then leave early when Cal has shmoozed them enough. Everything seems set. I think I can make this all work.

It's late by the time I get back to my apartment. I grabbed some takeout on the way home and settle down for some TV. I wonder what my brother is up to tonight. He didn't respond to my text earlier. I guess he's keeping busy with Ana. Kate is over at a friend's place finalizing her speech for tomorrow. I don't know how late she'll be. She was disappointed when I told her that I wouldn't be out there tonight but she understood. I told her that I would work on making the Barbados plans work. She wants me to meet her parents tomorrow and then she'll talk to them afterward. I'm nervous about meeting her parents. Her father is a media mogul here in Seattle and her mother is a fashion designer. She said her brother, Ethan, will be there. They're just 18 months apart in age and he's been traveling this past year. I guess he's looking in to going back to school next year for his master's degree in Seattle. Kate wants him to move in with her and Ana. They have a great apartment lined up in Seattle which was picked out by her parents. I really like how close she is to her family. She seems to be just as tight with her family as I am with mine. We are really good together. Whoa, there I go again. I'm surprised at how my brain just goes there so quickly. I never met Olga's family. She was close with them but they lived farther away so I never met them. I never really wanted to. This is all so new to me. I don't know what to make of it. Maybe I should have a beer with Cal. He always been a little more insightful than me.

As I'm watching TV, I slowly drift off into sleep. I'm so tired. I need some rest. I'm jolted awake by that falling feeling. I've never understood what my body is doing when that happens. My mom told me once that it's your body's way of jerking you awake because you're uncomfortable or worried about something. I guess that's a good explanation. I reach over to my phone and check to see if Kate has called. Shit! My phone is dead. I race to my room and plug it in the charger. I've missed two of her calls and several texts. It's 2am and there's no way I'm going to call her this late. She's graduating today and I can't interrupt her sleep. I'll send her a text and call her once I'm on my way in the morning.

Hey, babe. My phone was dead and I was passed out on the couch. You sure you want to be involved with an old man that falls asleep watching TV? Can't wait to see you walk across that stage tomorrow. - Laters, baby.

I set my alarm for six and fall back into sleep dreaming of my girl and our weekend together. After what seems like minutes, I'm jolted awake by my alarm. I sneak a peek at my phone but there isn't a message from Kate. She must still be sleeping. I hope she's not mad at me. I don't like mad Kate. I hurry around and gather everything I need for my presentation. The drive to the site is quiet. I'm surprised that there isn't much traffic. I hope the same is true for my drive to the graduation.

I arrive at the site and Cal is already there. I'm not surprised by this and he tells me that the reservations at Portage Bay Cafe are all set. When the board members arrive, I begin by introducing Cal as my right hand man who will be treating them all to breakfast. They seem pleased by my presentation and congratulate on a job well done. We walk around and I show them all the plans. I feel like they are all impressed by the numbers and as they get ready to leave for breakfast, I realize that I've left my stuff out in one of the construction areas that we just visited. I tell Cal that I'll meet him at the cafe and race over to where I've left my phone. We've only just begun building and with the rain there are sheets of plywood laid out for a walkway. As I gather my things that I've laid out under some scaffolding, I hear a creaking sound above my head. I look up and it feels like everything is in slow motion. The scaffolding above me shifts and several boards start falling down. I duck my head but it's too late. A huge board comes down and smacks me on the back of my head. I stumble and immediately see stars. I feel a searing pain in my head and before I know it, I fall to my knees and then everything goes black.

 **All rights belong to Ms. EL James - Don't forget to review!**


	16. Unavoidable Delay

**I got a little carried away with this chapter. I have decided to divide it up. Here is the first part.**

 **Unavoidable Delay.**

"Mr. Grey, sir! Mr. Grey!" I open my eyes and see one of the crew leaning over me.

"Mr. Grey, sir, you hit your head and passed out. You need to see a doctor, sir." I try to sit up but the room is spinning. I touch the back of my head and pain shoots up my skull. Clarity comes to me and I remember I need to get up and get to Kate.

"No, I have to get going. I have a graduation to get to. Help me up." I start to grab my keys out of my pocket.

"Sir, you cannot drive like this. I will drive you to the hospital." No not the hospital. I won't make the graduation. I need to pull myself together. I don't want to miss this special day with Kate.

"Hey, dude, I'm okay. Just give me a second to get my head straight." I try to stand up but the everything turns completely sideways and I sit back down. Maybe I'm not going to make it to Kate's graduation. The thought makes my stomach turn. I feel nauseous.

"Mr. Grey, let me take you to the hospital. You could have a concussion." I hate to admit it but I think maybe he's right. I nod my head and he helps me out to his car. Everything is spinning and my head is hurting. It's a short drive to the hospital but as we pull up to the entrance I realize we're here at my mom's hospital. This is not good. Maybe she isn't working. Maybe the nurses will agree not to tell her. Against my better judgment, I sit down in a wheelchair and my the crew member wheels me in. I can't seem to remember his name. I'm bothered by this and I know it's a sign of a concussion. The nurse takes my information and when I tell her my name she looks at me curiously.

"Are you Dr. Trevelyan's son?" Oh no, here we go. I might as well have called her on my way in.

"Yes, but I would appreciate it if you don't tell her." She looks at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry but she's down here admitting a new patient. I'm afraid I can't hide you in the broom closet." She smiles and I let out a sigh and give the rest of my information to the nurse. I'm taken back to a bed and am helped up on to it. The room doesn't seem to be spinning as much but I still need to hang on to something.

"Elliot!" My mom whips open the curtain and rushes over to me. "Are you hurt? What's wrong? I should call your father..."

"No mom, hang on, I just hit my head and am a little dizzy." She feels the back of my head and I flinch at the pain that shoots up my head.

"Oh Elliot, you have a nasty bump. I'm afraid you could have a concussion. We'll have to take you up for a scan. Oh, honey, weren't you wearing your hard hat?"

"No, um sorry mom, I was in a hurry to get to Kate's graduation. I guess I was in a hurry and didn't think."

"Elliot Grey! You are the owner of a construction company! You know how important wearing a hat is! Now let me help you into this gown and you're going to have to have a scan to see if there is anything more serious than a concussion. And after we're done you're going to tell me who this Kate is."

I grumble and let my mom help me into the humiliating gown. If it wasn't for the room shifting and turning, I would have told her to go away and let me take care of myself. Unfortunately, I think I need her help. Once I'm situated and the nurse puts in the IV, my mom leaves to go find the doctor. I look up and the dude that brought me in is standing by the curtain.

"Mr. Grey, I'm going to head back to the site. Do you want me to call Mr. Cal?" Oh man, I bet Cal is wondering why I never showed up at the restaurant.

"Yes, go ahead but tell him I'm fine. Tell him I need him to bring me my phone. And thank you."

"Yes, sir." He nods and leaves. I'm left in a room with no way to call Kate. I look at the clock and it's already 9:30. I wonder if I can even get a hold of her. My mom walks in with Dr. Rodgers. I think I've seen him before. Unfortunately this is not the first time I've hit my head. He agrees with my mom that I probably have a concussion and that they need to send me up for a scan to make sure there isn't any bleeding. I answer all of the cognitive questions correctly and then Dr. Rodgers leaves. My mom stands over me and leans down to kiss my forehead.

"Elliot, it's a wonder all of the hair on my head isn't white. I still can't believe you weren't wearing your hat. How many times do you remind your workers to do that and then you go and forget."

"That's what I'd like to know!" Cal is standing in the room with an angry look on his face. "I just had to schmooze a group of six board members over organic whole grain pancakes! Do you know how boring it was? Here I thought you had ditched me to go see Kate and yet you end up getting hit over the head!" My mom smiles and gives Cal a hug. She's always loved Cal. His mother was killed in a car accident our senior year of high school and she took him under her wing. His father didn't know what to do without his mom and so Cal ended up coming over for dinner almost every night of the week.

"I'll go see what's taking so long with the scan." She leaves and Cal is standing glaring at me with his hands on his hips.

"This Kate is making you lose your head. The guys at the site said that you were knocked out cold. Here's your precious phone." He tosses the phone on my lap and I see that there are five missed calls. I quickly send Kate and Christian text messages.

I'm so sorry. Something happened at the site and I'm stuck here in Seattle. Call me as soon as you can. I'm so sorry. -E

Christian, please tell Kate I'm sorry. There was a minor accident at the site and I needed to stay here. -E

I'm hoping they get my messages. I don't want to tell either one of them that the accident was with me. I don't want to ruin their day. Both of them have speeches to give this morning. I feel sick just thinking about missing her speech.

"Whoa, you're looking a little green. Do you need a bucket?" Cal grabs the bowl that the nurse left by the bed.

"No, I think I'm alright. I just gotta get out of here." Cal sits down and starts laughing.

"Well, then you picked the wrong hospital because if you think your mom is going to let you walk out of here and drive to Kate's graduation, then you're crazier than I thought." I lean my head back and sigh knowing that he's right. Just then the nurse comes in and tells me that it's time to head up and have the scan done. I'm wheeled down the hall and close my eyes. I am feeling sleepy all of a sudden and need to get some sleep. I'm jerked awake by the nurse.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, but you need to stay awake. As a concussion patient, you are not allowed to sleep." I sigh and go along with what she's saying. I know the rules. Again, this isn't the first time I've hit my head.

The scan shows a mild concussion. My mom seems relieved that it's mild and sends Cal back to work. She comes in and sits down at the end of my bed.

"Honey, I've only got one more patient left. The nurses are going to get you settled in your room and then..."

"My room! Hell no, I'm not staying here!" I attempt to get out of bed but the floor suddenly shifts and I sit back down.

"Elliot Grey your language! Of course you have to stay here. You have a concussion and it needs to be monitored."

"Mom, I can't stay. I was supposed to go to the WSU graduation. I have plans with Kate."

"There you go with this Kate business. It seems to me that she seems more important than your safety right now."

"Mom, I can't stay here. Isn't there some way that I can leave?" I look at her with my sad eyes that I know she can't refuse.

"Well, there is one thing I could do." She is smiling for some reason. Why do I think she's planning something?

"Mom, I'll do whatever it takes to not stay the night here." She's still smiling.

"Good, then you're coming home with me. I'll watch over you tonight and make sure you don't start to have any worse symptoms. I'll let your dad know and we'll have a nice dinner." She pats my foot and walks out of the room. Why do I feel like I've just been tricked into staying the night at my parents' house? Oh man, how am I going to explain this to Kate? I look at the clock and it's ten after twelve already. She must have already given her speech by now. I can't believe I missed it. I'm not a good boyfriend. I hope I haven't screwed up too badly.

The car ride to my parents' house is horrible. My dizziness hasn't gone away and the car ride made me sick to my stomach a couple of times. My mom barely got the car pulled over the last time I lost it. We walked in the house and she made me lay down on the couch and not move. As she was busying herself in the kitchen, I heard my dad walk in the door. He kisses my mom and then sits down in the chair next to me.

"Elliot, how are you? You know you didn't have to get a concussion to have your mom cook you dinner. She would love it if all of you kids were still living here." My dad's attempt at humor is given away by the concerned tone in his voice.

"Dad, I love you guys but this wasn't planned and my plans for the day were ruined." I try to sit up but the room is still spinning and I fall back into my pillow. My dad reaches over and turns the TV down, "What plans were so important that you were so careless? You know better than anyone else how dangerous a construction site can be."

"I met a girl last weekend," I blurt out and my father sits back and raises his eyebrows signaling me to go on, "I really like her, dad, and today was her graduation from WSU."

He lets out a sigh, "I see. Well, does she know why you missed it?"

"No, I told her something came up at the site. She texted me a little bit ago and said she'd call me later. Her whole family is there. I was supposed to meet them."

"Son, meeting her parents is a big deal. Are you sure you are ready for that? Don't be rushing a good thing." My dad is always such a good source of wisdom but I don't think he understands how deep my feelings are for Kate.

"Dad, I can't stop thinking about her. It's freaking me out a little bit." I see my dad smile and he reaches over and pats my knee.

"Well, she must be something. I can't wait to meet her."

"Meet who?" My mom walks in the room drying off her hands. She walks over to me and looks into my eyes, checking my pupils. She slips an ice pack behind my head.

"I've been dating someone, mom. Her graduation was today." My mom smiles.

"Yes, I've heard you say Kate's name several times today." My mom lifts my feet and sits down at the end of the couch. She puts my feet back on her lap and I'm reminded of many evenings sitting on this couch having family movie night. She starts to rub my feet and waits for me to tell her more.

"I met her last weekend and we've been calling each other every day. She's got an internship in Seattle and I'm supposed to help her move on Saturday."

"Elliot, I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to be moving boxes and furniture. You have a concussion. Does Kate know?"

"Mom, I'll be fine. It's just a mild concussion." She looks at me sternly and I know this is going to be a battle.

"Elliot, you are going to be under my care for the next 24 hours. I will call Kate myself if I don't think you should be moving stuff on Saturday." I lean my head back and sigh. I really need a nap and my head is pounding. I rub my forehead and try to relieve the throbbing in my temples.

"You need some more pain medicine." My mom stands up and goes into the kitchen. My dad turns the volume up on the TV and turns on the MLB network. I look down at my phone and decide to text Kate.

Hey, sweet Kate, I hope you aren't mad at me. I'm sick over missing your graduation. I wish I was there. I'm sure you were great. -E

Is everything alright? -K

Yes, we just had a problem at the site. Everything should be good by tomorrow. Please call me tonight when you get home. -E

I can't wait to get home and call you. I'm going out to dinner with my family. I'll bring up Barbados. - K

OK. I'm so glad you're not mad at me. I would be there if I could. I'll explain everything tonight. Laters, baby. -E

Laters, Elliot. -K

I'm so glad Kate isn't mad at me. She must be having a good day. I wonder how her speech went. I'll have to ask Christian but I'm sure he's out with Ana tonight. I'll have to call him tomorrow. Thank goodness my mom hasn't called him yet. She knows about Ana and I think she's trying to give them some space. However, knowing my mom that won't last for long. My dad has started to snore in his chair and my mom is cooking dinner. I think I'll close my eyes for just a few minutes. My mom said I could take short naps and the pain killers are making me drowsy. I drift off to sleep.

The evening goes by quickly. My mom is waking me every so often making sure I'm okay. I wonder when Kate will call me. It's getting late and I keep drifting off to sleep...

I'm woken by the sound of my mom talking in the kitchen. I reach for my phone and notice it's not there. I start searching under the couch, the pillows, the blankets, and then I realize that my mom is talking to someone on the phone. No! She wouldn't. I walk into the kitchen realizing that the room isn't spinning quite as much as before. I turn into the kitchen and my mom looks up at me.

"Oh, here he is now. It was nice speaking to you, Kate. I can't wait to see you when you come over for dinner." She hands me the phone and shrugs her shoulders a little as I glare at her. She walks out of the room and I sit down to talk to Kate.

"Hey, Kate." I brace myself for her first words.

"Elliot! Why are you at your parents' house? I don't mind talking to your mom but it was a bit of a surprise. What happened today?" Apparently, my mom didn't tell her about my accident. I will have to thank her later. I hate to omit the truth to Kate but I don't want to worry her.

"We just had a situation at the site. I have to wait until tomorrow afternoon or evening to come see you. I really wish I was there today. How was it?"

"It was good. I really think I rocked my speech. People really liked your brother's speech too. He sure has a way with words." I'm noticing a negative tone in her voice. Now what has he done.

"He's always been good at speeches. Are you tired, Kate?"

"What I'm tired of is your brother making Ana cry. I came home and Ana was on the phone with her mom crying again. Elliot, she never cries. I know you don't want to get between me and your brother but something's not right." I sigh and put my head in my hands. I don't want to have a conversation about my brother. My head hurts.

"Kate, they're both new at this. My brother can be intense. Just give them time. Kate, my head really hurts. I can't talk about my brother right now."

"Oh, Elliot, I'm sorry. We can talk tomorrow. Are you sick? Is that why you're at your parents' house?" Oh, how am I going to get out of this one. I don't want to tell Kate. Not yet.

"Kate, my mom insisted on cooking me dinner. It's been a disappointing day and I just have a headache. I'm going to stay the night here and then see you tomorrow. Listen, I've gotta go. Why don't you get some rest too or go talk to Ana."

"Ok, Elliot, I'm going to go make Ana some tea and then head to bed too. She's in her room and I need to check on her." I hope my brother hasn't dumped her. That would make things really awkward between us.

"Laters, baby."

"Laters, Elliot." I love how she says that. I will always love how she says that.

I head up to bed and a little while later my mom checks on me and brings me something for my headache. My mom is the best. Apparently, she still has to check on me every couple hours so it's going to be a long night for both of us. I lay in bed staring at the walls. My room looks the same as it did in high school. I have my posters of Soundgarden, Pearl Jam, and of course my signed Ken Griffey, Jr. poster. I don't know why my mom has left our rooms the same but I don't mind. It's nice to have a place to go back to where we can relax and feel safe. I stay over every once and awhile. My mom likes us to come over for dinner and spoil us and I don't mind letting her. I reach up and grab a picture off my desk. It's a picture from our family trip to Europe. Mia and I look ecstatic while Christian looks unhappy. He wasn't happy about that trip. We all had a great time but he seemed to want to get home. I don't know what was so great back at home. He never had many friends. He always spent time studying and working for the Lincolns. Ugh, Elena. I can't stand to think of that woman anymore. Something went down between she and Christian and I have been respectful of his wishes for me to drop the whole thing but I can't help but wonder what happened. I try to banish my worries from my mind and try to think only of Kate. I can't wait until tomorrow night.

Morning came too soon. I woke up to the smell of coffee in the kitchen. As I sit up, I realize that the room is no longer spinning. My head is sore but not pounding. I stretch and head down to the kitchen. My dad is sitting with his coffee and the paper. My mom is nowhere in sight and I hope that she's still sleeping. She woke me up every two hours through the night and checked on me. She looked so tired and I felt bad for worrying her. I will never go out to the site without my hat. I can't believe I lost my focus and did such an idiotic thing.

"How's the head, Elliot?" He doesn't look from his paper as I grab some coffee and sit down at the table.

"Just a little sore. I'm not dizzy anymore. Is mom sleeping?" My dad puts the paper down and looks at me.

"Yes and don't wake her. She didn't sleep much at all last night. She was really worried about you. This wasn't your first concussion, Elliot. It could have been worse." My dad isn't joking around. He's not happy.

"Look, dad, I screwed up. I'm sorry. I was just in a hurry. It won't happen again." How did I end up being sixteen again? My dad picks his paper up again and I realize that he's said what he's going to say. I get up and head upstairs to take a shower. The shower feels good but I'm feeling tired again so I lay down for a nap. Just a short nap.

My ear is wet. Ugh, I reach up and a tongue licks the side of my face. There's panting and it's not from a human.

"Griffey! Get off of Elliot's bed!" My dad's dog has made himself comfortable on my pillow.

"Hey, good boy, how ya doin'?" I scratch him behind the ear and he closes his eyes. He's our second chocolate lab. Our first one was named Griffey too but after he died, my dad had to name the next one Griffey, Jr. He's a great dog but my mom hates it when he gets on the furniture. She rarely lets him upstairs so I'm surprised he's even in here. She shoos him off the bed and motions for him to go out into the hallway. My mom sits down on the edge of the bed and I know she's going to start asking me questions. She's got her doctor face on.

"Hey, mom. I feel a lot better. You don't have to worry about me." I try to answer her look of worry.

"Elliot, you can't tell a mother not to worry about her son. From the day we brought you home, I have counted each breath that comes out of your lungs. I've kissed your boo boos and held you when you were sick. I'm not going to stop now."

"Aww, mom, I love you. But I'm okay, I feel good. Thanks for taking care of me but I need to head out to Portland." She grimaces and then stands.

"Not until I get some food in you. Also, I need to make sure you can drive. Do you still have some dizziness or nausea?"

"No, mom, no dizziness. I'm good. I won't pass up the food but I do need to head out after that."

"Alright, Elliot, I know I won't be changing your mind. I'm going to go downstairs and make you some food." She kisses my head and then leaves to go downstairs. I check my phone and see that Kate hasn't called or texted. I'm disappointed and wonder what she's up to. I think she's probably packing with Ana. I know this is their last day in the apartment and they are probably either sad to be leaving college life or excited for the future. It's probably a little bit of both. I remember feeling that way. I decide to give Cal a call and see how everything went the last day or so.

After speaking to Cal, I realize that there is an amazing smell coming from the kitchen. The smell was very familiar. Yep, my mom was making her famous mac and cheese. She made it from scratch and even put the bread crumbs on top. I'm pretty sure she's attempting to put me in a food coma so I can't leave. She buzzes around the kitchen and hums a little. My mom loves music. She insisted we each play an instrument. Mia and I did great but Christian excelled at the piano. The piano was his way of escaping when the world was too much. Unfortunately, the world was too much for him most of the time. Some people find him antisocial but I think he's just filtering through the sludge that comes with people who are only out for what they can take from him. Just as I sit down at the table, I hear an all too familiar click clack in the hallway. Griffey starts for the hallway and lets out a small growl. My dad tells him to go lie down and then she appears in the doorway.

 **Guess who is coming to dinner! Thank you for all of the fantastic reviews. Keep them coming!**


End file.
